


Will it snow for Christmas

by fruitchoco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Break Up, Smut, Trapped
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitchoco/pseuds/fruitchoco
Summary: Jeno nghĩ rằng, nếu có cơ hội được dùng thêm một lần nữa thì thật tốt biết bao. Gương mặt trẻ tuổi luôn tươi cười rạng rỡ khi ngồi bên hồ ngày ấy, bất luận thế nào, cũng là trân quý mà anh luôn chôn chặt nơi đáy lòng.Mặt trời, nắng ráo, gió mát và cảnh vật ngày ấy, tất cả... Từng chút, từng chút một đều để lại vết tích trong căn nhà. Mà có lẽ khi Jaemin quyết định mua căn nhà này, cậu đang mua lại những tàn ảnh của ngày ấy.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin





	Will it snow for Christmas

Author: Angma

Original work: 크리스마스에 눈이 올까요

.  
.

Vốn dĩ Jeno đã nhận ra điều này từ nửa tháng trước. Thế nhưng bẵng đi một thời gian, giáng sinh vẫn đến từ lúc nào mà anh chẳng hay biết. Thật kì lạ. 20 năm qua đối với anh, giáng sinh chưa bao giờ là một dịp có ý nghĩa. Lúc còn bé, cứ đến dịp này, anh đều bận rộn tham gia các bữa tiệc lớn nhỏ, sau này lớn dần, mọi thứ đều chẳng có gì thay đổi, ngoại trừ việc anh có thể lựa chọn nơi mà mình muốn xuất hiện. Lịch trình năm nay của Jeno vào ngày này đã được sắp xếp xong xuôi. Nghĩ đến đó, Jeno lại nhìn vào đồng hồ trong chốc lát rồi gọi thư kí Kim đến

'giáng sinh năm nay, sắp xếp cho tôi vài ngày nghỉ nhé.'

Cuộc đối thoại như thế này giữa thư kí và chủ tịch rất ít khi xảy ra, lại còn là lọai đối thoại mà chủ tịch muốn xin thư kí một vài ngày nghỉ phép nên càng kì quái. Nghe Jeno nói vậy, thư kí Kim thoáng lộ ra vẻ khó xử. Dường như đã đoán được câu trả lời tiếp theo là 'không được', Jeno lặp lại thêm một lần nữa, từng từ từng chữ thật rõ ràng, trước khi thư kí Kim kịp mở lời.

'sắp xếp cho tôi 2 ngày phép sau đêm giáng sinh.'

'sếp à...'

'đã mấy năm rồi, tôi chưa từng có một kì nghỉ thực sự.'

'nhưng năm nay cậu đã dùng rất nhiều ngày nghỉ rồi.'

'không phải là còn lại một vài ngày nữa à?'

'thật ra là không còn ngày nào cả'

'chẳng qua chỉ là bỏ đi hai sự kiện cần tham dự thôi không phải sao. cho tôi thêm vài ngày nữa đi.'

Nhưng thay vì cằn nhằn với Jeno thêm một lúc nữa, thì lần này thư kí Kim lại thỏa hiệp dễ dàng. Đúng như lời anh nói, các buổi liên hoan đêm giáng sinh hằng năm mà Jeno cần phải tham dự lúc này cũng không quan trọng lắm. Đầu năm nay bố anh vừa mới qua đời, giữa năm anh lại mới ly hôn. Trong mắt người khác, đây có thể là những đả kích không nhỏ, nhưng thật ra tình hình cũng không hẳn như mọi người đã nghĩ.

'thư kí Kim à, đã lâu lắm rồi tôi chưa được nghỉ lễ giáng sinh.'

'cậu đã nói như thế, tôi cũng không thể không nghe theo.'

Thư kí Kim là người đầu tiên mà Jeno đích thân lựa chọn. 10 năm qua, anh ta biết Jeno đã trải qua những gì, hơn nữa cũng đoán được, trước 10 năm ấy còn khắc nghiệt cỡ nào. Và thư kí Kim biết, anh ta không cần phải ngăn cản Jeno, người vốn rất ít khi mở lời mong muốn điều gì. Nhưng anh ta cũng biết, cân đối, sắp xếp lại lịch trình trong một ngày thực sự rất mệt mỏi, còn người đưa ra yêu cầu này cho anh ta lại tỏ ra vô tội mà nhỏ nhẹ nói một câu 'cảm ơn'

'cậu nên cẩn thận một chút. phòng ngừa bất trắc.'

Sau đó thư kí Kim không quên để lại một lời nhắc nhở kín đáo. Jeno chỉ cười nhẹ, ngẩng đầu nhìn anh ta. _Tôi sẽ chú ý_. Chưa cần Jeno phải nói ra, dường như anh ta đã đoán được giáng sinh này anh muốn làm gì. Nhưng thật ra Jeno cũng không biết, thực sự 2 ngày này anh có thể làm gì. Thật vất vả mới có được thêm 2 ngày nghỉ này, lại không biết liệu bản thân có nhận được một cuộc hẹn từ người kia hay không. Một mình nghỉ ngơi không phải là bất khả thi, nhưng nếu 2 người cùng đón giáng sinh thì vẫn tốt biết bao. Nỗi lo sợ phải nhận về thất vọng khiến Jeno không khỏi thấp thỏm. Anh mở danh bạ điện thoại, nhấn vào số điện thoại cá nhân, rồi lại rơi vào trầm tư.

 _Gọi hay không gọi đây?_ Trong lúc lái xe, anh vẫn luôn băn khoăn về điều này. Nếu như nói Lee Jeno đối với từng phút từng giây trong cuộc đời mình đều không muốn lãng phí, phải luôn luôn sắp xếp cuộc sống của chính mình thật hoàn hảo, thì Na Jaemin lại sống một cuộc đời với nhiều sóng gió mãnh liệt và bất định. Dù cho lịch trình ban đầu của cậu đã được lên kế hoạch từ sớm, thế nhưng muốn thay đổi nó cũng dễ như trở bàn tay, cho dù đã định trước ngày hẹn thì mức độ chắc chắn cũng không cao. Jeno hiểu được điều này, nên chưa bao giờ oán trách. Mà thực ra, anh vốn không có tư cách để trách móc điều gì cả. _Liệu có nên liên lạc trước không nhỉ?_ Giữa lúc Jeno còn đang phân vân thì xe anh đã lăn bánh tới nơi.

Trước kia đã từng có một khoảng thời gian Jeno không cần để ý đến những điều này. Thế nhưng thời gian trôi qua đã thay đổi rất nhiều thứ. Nhưng bất kể là thế nào, thì so với trước kia, hiện tại vẫn tốt hơn rất nhiều. Jeno vươn thẳng hai vai, bước ra khỏi garage. Anh đi theo một lối dẫn nối liền, đi qua phòng tập thể hình bên dưới tầng hầm và phòng giải trí, rồi nhận ra trong nhà không có động tĩnh nào cả. Không gian được quản lí rất hoàn hảo, nhưng lại không có cảm giác như có người sinh sống ở nơi đây. Bởi vì nơi này căn bản không phải là nơi mà hai người họ sinh hoạt thường ngày.

So với khoảng thời gian Jeno còn đứng tên căn nhà, thì từ khi chuyển sang Jaemin đứng tên, căn nhà đã có nhiều đồ dùng hơn hẳn. Lần đầu tiên sắm sửa chính là để lắp đặt thiết bị cho phòng tập thể hình và phòng giải trí, nhưng sau đó căn phòng lại hoàn toàn không được sử dụng đến, cho nên nghe nói sau này cậu có thay đổi lại một lần, nhưng cũng chỉ là thay đổi thiết bị bên trong. Thật ra người cho lắp đặt thiết bị trong phòng là Jeno, nhưng căn phòng này vốn là dành cho Jaemin.

Rõ ràng đã chuẩn bị rất vất vả, kết quả người lẽ ra phải dùng lại không hề quan tâm đến. Người ấy, chỉ cần vừa bước chân vào nhà là giống như mất đi hồn phách, chỉ đi theo sát phía sau Jeno, vậy nên không gian êm đẹp kia cũng bị bỏ phí mất.

Thế nhưng khi ấy, chỉ cần lướt mắt nhìn qua một lượt, Jeno vẫn có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm đang lấp đầy từng khoảng không trống trải trong căn nhà này. Dù cho anh chưa bao giờ định nghĩa đó là tình yêu.

Bước chân nặng nề giẫm lên từng bậc cầu thang. Anh đi qua gian phòng khách với những khung cửa sổ vẫn còn mở toang, nhìn thoáng qua căn bếp, tất cả đều chìm vào sự im ắng quen thuộc. Đã 1 tuần Jeno không đến đây, có lẽ cũng đã rất lâu rồi Jaemin không lui đến. Hoặc là do cuối năm công việc còn bận rộn. Nếu Jeno muốn biết, anh đã có thể dễ dàng nắm bắt được lịch trình của cậu, nhưng anh không làm vậy, vì sợ rằng bản thân sẽ ghi nhớ rõ những ô trống nằm rải rác trong cuốn lịch trình kia. Nếu như biết người ấy có dư nhiều thời gian rảnh rỗi, vậy thì nó sẽ khiến cho sự chờ đợi của anh thêm khổ sở mà thôi. Jaemin hiện tại mà anh biết, đã không còn muốn rút ngắn khoảng cách với anh bất kể thời gian, không còn nhắn tin, gọi điện cho anh những khi rảnh rỗi. Đã không còn hay mong chờ, hay đa cảm như trong quá khứ nữa. Và Jeno đã không thể quay ngược trở lại trước kia, càng không nên so sánh nó với hiện tại. Đây là điều mà Jeno luôn cảnh báo chính mình, và Jaemin cũng từng nói với anh rằng, bây giờ đã không thể nào giống với trước kia được nữa.

Đi dạo một vòng quanh tầng 1, Jeno đi tiếp lên tầng 2. Vừa nghiêng mặt nhìn gian phòng trống trải bên dưới trần nhà cao ngất, vừa chậm rãi bước lên cầu thang. Thời điểm vừa mới mua nhà, quyết định lựa chọn nơi này thực ra không có yêu cầu hay cân nhắc gì nhiều cả. Vị trí tương đối vắng vẻ, là một khu nhà quản lý ra vào nghiêm ngặt, chủ nhân căn nhà và cư dân sinh sống ở đây đều không phải là người quen. Lấy những điều kiện này làm ưu tiên, sau đó cân nhắc thêm những nhân tố khác để quyết định mua bán. Khi ấy, anh vốn không có ý định gặp gỡ Jaemin lâu dài, chỉ xem nó như một địa điểm tạm thời để sử dụng. Nhưng Jaemin lần đầu tiên đến đây thì rất thích thú, cho nên anh vẫn quyết định mua lại căn nhà này.

Bên trong ngôi nhà mà đối với Jeno có phần không mấy rộng rãi này, Jaemin lại phấn khích như một chú cún nhỏ chạy vòng quanh khắp chốn, tươi cười không ngớt. Nhìn dáng vẻ cậu khi ấy, trong lòng anh vẫn cuộn lên một niềm vui khó diễn tả. Không hiểu vì sao Jaemin lại thích nó đến vậy, nhưng thấy cậu vui vẻ, trong lòng anh cũng không khỏi vui theo. Có lẽ cậu đã nghĩ rằng mối quan hệ giữa hai người vốn chỉ là qua lại giữa tiền bạc và cùng nhau trong khách sạn. Thế nên khi được chuyển vào cùng anh đến một nơi giống như là nhà, cậu mới vui mừng đến vậy.

Thực ra, nơi này căn bản không phải nhà của Jeno. Còn Jaemin, lại toàn tâm toàn ý dùng tình cảm đơn thuần, chân thành nhất để yêu anh. Mà đáng lý ra, cậu không nên chân thành đến vậy, để đổi lại chỉ là sự hờ hững, ngạo mạn từ anh. Thế nhưng giờ đây, hối hận đã là quá muộn rồi.

Dù cho thời gian có trôi qua bao lâu, dù cho người và vật có bao nhiêu đổi khác, thì vẫn có một vài điều ngoại lệ mãi không thay đổi. Ví dụ như nơi đây, vẫn không phải là nhà của bất kì ai trong hai người họ.

.

Vì sao Jaemin lại quyết định mua ngôi nhà không thuộc về ai, cũng không chứa đựng kỉ niệm tốt đẹp gì với cậu, ngôi nhà không có giá trị đầu tư, còn cách xa nơi sinh hoạt thường nhật của cậu. Trong lòng Jeno luôn cuộn lên một cảm giác hiếu kì cùng hi vọng. Mặc cho bản thân đã tự cảnh báo chính mình, thế nhưng rốt cuộc, tâm trí vẫn vô thức tìm về những điều xưa cũ nhất. Giống như tâm trạng anh lúc này. Như khi từ cửa bước vào, nhìn thấy từng mảnh quần áo vương vãi trên sàn nhà, anh liền đến bên giường để tìm kiếm bóng dáng của Jaemin.

Jaemin đang say ngủ trong tư thế nằm sấp. Ánh đèn ngủ tỏa ra, rọi lên tấm lưng trần của cậu, Jeno thấy vậy cũng cởi giày ngồi lên giường. Trong phòng rất ấm, là hơi ấm mà anh chưa từng cảm nhận được trong suốt quãng đường đi từ garage đến trước cửa căn phòng. Có lẽ hơi ấm mà anh tìm kiếm, tất cả đều tập trung ở Jaemin cả rồi. Cho nên nhân lúc cậu còn chưa tỉnh dậy dù chỉ là một khắc ngắn ngủi, Jeno vẫn giữ im lặng tuyệt đối, để tận hưởng trọn vẹn sự bình yên này. Anh không muốn đánh thức Jaemin, càng không muốn ảnh hưởng đến giấc ngủ của cậu. Dù cho thời khắc này sẽ trôi qua nhanh thôi, thì đối với anh, đây vẫn là thời khắc dịu dàng và trân quý.

'đến rồi à'

Có lẽ do cảm nhận được sự chuyển động, Jaemin quay đầu về phía anh, hai mắt vẫn còn mơ màng lên tiếng hỏi. Vẫn không thể dậy được, hẳn là mệt mỏi lắm. Jeno lặng yên chớp mắt, sau đó nằm xuống cạnh cậu. Lúc bước vào nhà, anh đã cởi bỏ áo khoác ngoài, lúc này trên người anh còn mặc một chiếc áo sơmi, nhưng việc nó bị nhăn lại hay không đã không còn quan trọng nữa. Không phải bước ra ngoài nên không còn gì lo lắng cả, cứ thoải mái, thư thái như vậy là đủ rồi.

'em đến từ lúc nào thế?'

'5 giờ sáng nay thì đến Seoul'

'bay từ đâu về, Praha à'

'ừ'

Lần gặp mặt trước hình như Jaemin chỉ thuận miệng nói qua, đợt này cậu có một buổi chụp ảnh diễn ra mấy ngày liền. Sau đó đôi bên cũng không còn liên lạc gì nữa. Bốn ngày trước, Jeno nhận được một tấm ảnh chụp lại cảnh sắc bên đường bị sương mù che phủ mà không kèm theo bất cứ tin nhắn văn bản nào. Jeno không biết có nên nhắn lại hay không, thế rồi mọi thứ cứ trôi đi, đến lúc này anh mới nhớ lại. Tấm ảnh ấy, cứ như gói trọn cả một thành phố xa lạ trong khung hình nhỏ. Cũng nhờ vậy, Jeno mới kịp thời nhớ ra mà không mắc một sai sót nào.

 _Giám đốc, không phải đã nói trước với anh rồi sao._ Jaemin cũng đã không còn là một Nana vì chuyện Jeno quên mất lịch trình cậu đã nói trước với anh mà buồn bã phồng má, thở dài. Thế nhưng dù là quá khứ hay hiện tại, những việc mà Jaemin làm đều là những việc mà Jeno không thể can thiệp. Hơn nữa, Jeno cũng bề bộn nhiều việc, nhưng anh vẫn sẽ cố gắng nhớ kĩ tất cả. Chỉ có điều, tất cả giờ đây đều đã quá muộn rồi.

Praha...Jeno nhớ lại cái tên xa xôi ấy một lần nữa. Không phải một nơi nên đến giữa thời tiết lạnh, vì trường quay của tổ tiết mục cần tiết kiệm kinh phí, nên điều kiện hẳn sẽ không quá tốt, có lẽ lúc này cậu cũng đang rất mệt. Có lẽ cậu sẽ tự mình trề môi, rồi bất giác lăn ra ngủ lúc nào không hay. Jeno nhìn gương mặt nhỏ nhắn vẫn còn chìm trong mộng mị, mà chợt nghĩ như vậy.

_Đã mệt mỏi như vậy rồi sao còn muốn đến đây. Nơi này đâu phải là nhà, cũng không có tôi ở đây._

Đối phương mơ màng nhìn Jeno, hai mắt vẫn còn lim dim chưa mở hẳn, nhưng đôi tay đã duỗi ra hướng về phía anh. Mái tóc cậu rối như tổ quạ, nhưng bàn tay cậu lại đặt lên đầu Jeno mà khỏa rối tóc anh, như tìm kiếm sự an ủi sau hơn 1 tuần cô quạnh. Trong lòng Jeno bất giác trào ra một chút chờ mong, anh lại hỏi tiếp.

'lịch trình lần tới là lúc nào?'

Phải mất một lúc Jaemin mới chậm rãi trả lời. _Hình như... Là 27, 28 gì đó. Giọng cậu khàn đi đôi chút. Sau đó thì dự các lễ trao giải_. Jeno gật đầu tỏ vẻ đã hiểu. Nếu như là lễ trao giải thì...Không chừng có thể nhìn thấy trên tivi.

'giám đốc'

.

'khi nào anh đi'

Từ lâu rồi, Jeno đã không còn giữ chức vụ giám đốc mà thăng lên làm chủ tịch, nhưng Jaemin vẫn gọi anh là giám đốc, và cho đến hiện tại cậu cũng không có vẻ gì là muốn sửa lại cách gọi này. Nhưng xưng hô như vậy cũng tốt, vì dù gì người mà Jaemin từng yêu là một giám đốc tên Lee Jeno. Nhưng Jeno... Đã không còn gọi cậu là Nana nữa. Bởi vì từng bị nghiêm khắc nhắc nhở, nên cái tên này cũng trở thành điều cấm kị mất rồi. _Đang quyết định khi nào thì đi sao? Có lẽ là do còn chưa tỉnh ngủ chăng?_ Một giọng nói bông đùa nhẹ nhàng len vào dòng suy nghĩ của Jeno. Nhưng để che giấu đi tiếng tim đập rộn ràng, câu trả lời của anh chợt nhỏ dần. _Tôi à...Ngày 26_. Nghe xong câu trả lời của anh, Jaemin cũng chậm rãi mở mắt, nửa bên mặt vùi vào drap giường, nhìn không rõ cảm xúc. Cậu nhìn anh một lúc, thu bàn tay đang vuốt tóc Jeno về che lên mặt mình rồi nằm ngửa ra. Jaemin không nói gì cả, chỉ trút một tiếng thở dài, sau đó cậu đột nhiên ngồi dậy. Chiếc giường khẽ nảy lên. Jeno lúc này vẫn đang nằm nghiêng, ánh mắt dõi theo từng cử động của cậu.

'anh tắm chưa?'

Thấy Jeno lắc đầu, bàn tay cậu chìa ra kéo anh dậy. Tầm mắt của hai người cũng vì vậy mà ngang nhau.

'cùng tắm đi'

.

Một trong những lí do chọn mua căn nhà này là vì nhà có nhiều bồn tắm lớn. Phòng tắm chung ở tầng một có một cái, ở tầng hai, phòng tắm thông với phòng ngủ chính cũng có một bồn ngâm mình hướng về phía cửa sổ. Còn phòng tắm thông với phòng ngủ phụ thì nhỏ hơn, nên chỉ có một gian tắm vòi hoa sen. Nếu đi lên tầng thượng, sẽ có một hồ bơi mini lộ thiên. Mùa hè năm nay, chiếc hồ này chưa được sử dụng nhiều, mùa hè năm sau Jeno cũng không đảm bảo trước điều gì, thế nhưng đây vẫn là nơi lưu giữ rất nhiều kí ức. Jeno nghĩ rằng, nếu có cơ hội được dùng thêm một lần nữa thì thật tốt biết bao. Gương mặt trẻ tuổi luôn tươi cười rạng rỡ khi ngồi bên hồ ngày ấy, bất luận thế nào, cũng là trân quý mà anh luôn chôn chặt nơi đáy lòng.

Mặt trời, nắng ráo, gió mát và cảnh vật ngày ấy, tất cả... Từng chút, từng chút một đều để lại vết tích trong căn nhà. Mà có lẽ khi Jaemin quyết định mua căn nhà này, cậu đang mua lại những tàn ảnh của ngày ấy.

Đành rằng tất cả đã trôi qua không còn lại gì nữa, nhưng trừ lần đó, Jeno đã không còn trông đợi vào bất cứ điều gì. Chờ đợi Jaemin cũng giống như anh, đang cố níu lại những chuyện xưa cũ như níu lấy chiếc phao cứu sinh cuối cùng, là một hi vọng ngu xuẩn xa vời. Người cảm thấy hối hận vì những điều đã xảy ra, vốn dĩ chỉ có mình anh, còn điều khiến Jaemin thấy hối hận, có lẽ là những điều đang diễn ra giữa thực tại này.

.

'đứng thẳng lên'

Thực ra, Jeno thích cùng nhau ngồi trong bồn tắm chứa đầy nước ấm hơn. Do trước đó, cậu đã nói với anh là cùng tắm chung đi, nên khi bị đẩy vào phòng tắm, anh đã nghĩ rằng sẽ được bước vào trong bồn. Nhưng còn chưa kịp đi đến bên thành bồn, Jeno đã bị đẩy vào gian tắm vòi hoa sen có những tấm kính thủy tinh bao quanh, mà đối diện gian tắm cũng là một ô cửa sổ thủy tinh xuyên thấu, có thể nhìn thấy quang cảnh mùa đông bên ngoài trước khi trời tối. Khoảng sân bên dưới được một vườn trúc và linh sam vây quanh, do được vun trồng từ nhiều năm về trước, cho nên khi đông về, khu vườn vẫn luôn xanh mướt tươi tốt. Nhờ vậy mà không ai có thể tiến vào được, nhưng bất luận thế nào, thì cơ thể trần trụi bị ép hướng ra bên ngoài như thế này, Jeno vẫn thấy rất lo lắng. Mà tấm kính cửa sổ dày cộm bằng thủy tinh kia, cũng rất lạnh...

Đột nhiên, Jeno ý thức được, dường như bọn họ rất hay làm tình bên cửa sổ và bên ngoài. _Lẽ nào chỉ là trùng hợp... Có lẽ chỉ là trùng hợp mà thôi_. Nếu như người ngoài biết được mối quan hệ giữa cậu và anh, thì người chịu ảnh hưởng nhiều nhất trong chuyện này chính là cậu. Trái lại, Jeno thì chẳng có gì để mất cả. Anh đã thừa kế rất nhiều cổ phần, mất đi chức hiệu cũng không sao, chỉ cần nắm trong tay thực quyền là đủ. Dù cho dư luận có xảy ra vấn đề gì, thì việc anh rời đi cũng không còn gì tiếc nuối. Chẳng qua là anh xử lí công việc của mình rất tốt, chứ cũng không phải là quá mức yêu thích nó. Thế thì có thể trút bỏ bớt được nặng nề, còn có thể sống thoải mái hơn một chút rồi. Nếu thư kí Kim mà biết được suy nghĩ này của anh, chắc chắn anh ta sẽ không vui.

Cho nên, một khi mối quan hệ này bị phơi bày, toàn bộ tổn thất đều là do Jaemin gánh chịu. Jeno ngay từ ban đầu cho đến tận bây giờ, mỗi một khắc đều không sao quên được sự thật này. Cho nên mới vô tình gây ra cho cậu biết bao tổn thương. Cứ như thế này, nhất định sẽ bị phát hiện, mà dường như là đang cố tình mong muốn bị vạch trần. Nhưng có lẽ, tất cả cũng chỉ là do bận tâm nên sinh ra ảo giác mà thôi.

'a-ưm...'

'đang nghĩ gì vậy'

Trong những điều mà Jeno đang nghĩ đến, không có lấy một điều anh có thể nói được thành lời. Nói rằng anh đang nghĩ về quá khứ, rằng anh đang lo cho cậu ư,... Tất cả những điều này đều đã trở thành chủ đề cấm kị. Chính Jeno cũng không biết, sau khi anh nói ra những điều này, liệu cậu sẽ đùng đùng nổi giận hay lại đột ngột rời đi. Jeno lắc đầu, động tác xâm nhập mỗi lúc càng kịch liệt. Cả người anh không ngừng bị áp chặt giữa mặt kính cửa sổ và cơ thể Jaemin. Trụ thể thô cứng cứ vậy mà mở rộng cơ thể, lồng ngực rắn chắc áp sát vào lưng anh. Dường như ngay cả khi sắp chạm đến giới hạn cuối cùng, người đằng sau vẫn kiên trì ghì chặt lấy hông anh. _A...A..._ Jeno càng cố gắng chịu đựng, cơ thể anh càng bị ghì chặt lại, ép đến không thể thở nổi. Người đằng sau cắn lên vành tai anh, vừa dứt khoát áp chặt vào người anh. Từng cú thúc không hề che giấu đi sự hung hăng, thô bạo, vừa nhanh, vừa mạnh, ra vào không dứt. Hai chân Jeno đang kiễng lên dần khiến cả cơ thể anh mất đi thăng bằng. Sự xâm nhập từ đằng sau cũng vì thế mà lấn thêm sâu, buộc Jeno phải chịu đựng ngay cả khi anh hoàn toàn có thể cảm nhận được nguy hiểm đang kề cận.

'A!'

Thật ra, người chịu đựng dằn vặt trong chuyện này chỉ có một mình Jeno, nên thời điểm Jaemin nhấc đùi anh lên, trong một thoáng xẹt qua, Jeno cảm tưởng như thân thể mình đang dần nát vụn. _Mở rộng ra một chút_. Mỗi lần Jaemin nói chuyện, âm thanh của cậu sẽ mơn trớn trên da thịt anh. Jeno áp mặt mình lên khung cửa sổ đã bị phủ hơi mờ, như đang thổn thức.

Sau mỗi dịp gặp mặt của hai người, mỗi một lần làm tình đều giống như đang đánh trận. Thậm chí có những lúc Jeno cảm tưởng bản thân mình như con mồi đang bị đơn phương săn bắt. Cậu thiếu niên mới lớn đã từng ngây ngô, cẩn thận, săn sóc anh ngày trước, giờ đây đã là một con thú săn mồi không thèm che giấu đi bộ vuốt sắc của chính mình. Nghĩ đến đó, Jeno không khỏi thấy trong lòng chua xót. Không cần đoán cũng biết là ai đã khiến cậu trở nên như vậy, tất cả đều là lỗi của anh.

Jaemin khoác một bên đùi của anh lên cánh tay cậu, tay nắm lấy đằng trước của anh. Jeno có cảm giác mơ hồ như đang lơ lửng giữa không trung, nhưng từng thớ cơ ở bên chân còn lại của anh vẫn đang chạm đất dần cứng lại. Jeno không nắm giữ được mặt kính cửa sổ làm chỗ ổn định nên cả cơ thể anh bắt đầu run lên. Jaemin vẫn liên tục cắn xé nơi cần cổ anh, không để sót một tấc da thịt nào. _Mệt quá. Jaemin à..._ Phải cố hết sức Jeno mới có thể phát ra được từng tiếng vụn vỡ cầu xin, nhưng tất cả đều vô dụng. Trái lại, bàn tay đang nắm chặt dục vọng của anh càng mạnh bạo, ve vuốt, xoa nắn. Jeno chỉ có thể nhắm chặt mắt lại, chịu đựng sự kích thích ngoan độc, dai dẳng này.

Jeno cố thở gấp, nhưng anh thở không nổi. _Chóng mặt quá_. Anh áp trán mình lên mặt kính cửa sổ lạnh như băng để giữ tinh thần được tỉnh táo. Thế nhưng, chân anh đã không còn sức chống đỡ, vậy nên có đôi lúc không chịu được nữa, anh còn bị trượt chân. Lối vào bị xâm phạm thô bạo nên rất đau, rất bất lực. Nước mắt anh trào ra, khó chịu đến mức muốn trốn thoát. _Jaemin, Jaemin à..._ Anh cảm giác đầu lưỡi mình đang run lên, âm thanh cuối cùng thoát khỏi đầu môi trầm xuống. _Đau quá..._ Lời cầu xin cứ thế vang lên đầy yếu ớt.

Động tác thô bạo của Jaemin đã dần dần dịu lại. Cánh tay luồn dưới bụng anh như đang ôm, cũng như đang cố định lại cơ thể anh. Mỗi một lần đẩy hông không còn kịch liệt như trước nữa, mà như đang hưởng thụ vị trí sâu thẳm yếu ớt quen thuộc kia.

_A...A..._

Jeno không tự chủ được, khẽ co vai lại kêu lên yếu ớt. Anh muốn giãy ra trốn thoát, thế nhưng khi lùi lại, dục vọng thô to đằng sau sẽ đâm lên khiến anh bị đẩy ngược về vị trí cũ. _A, đợi đã, a..._ Tay anh vội đẩy đùi của Jaemin ra, nhưng đáng tiếc, mọi kháng cự đều vô dụng. Trái lại, cả cơ thể Jeno còn bị cậu kéo sát trở về trước ngực.

_Sâu quá...A..._

Dù cho Jeno đã quen thuộc với khoái cảm do va chạm xác thịt đem lại, thế nhưng anh vẫn không khỏi thấy sợ hãi. Anh cong người lên, hô hấp mỗi lúc một dồn dập. Jaemin cũng sắp đạt đến cao trào, tiếng rên rỉ trầm thấp xen lẫn tiếng thở. Jeno muốn ôm lấy cậu, vì so với khi bị áp lên mặt cửa sổ lạnh lẽo, thì mặt đối mặt ôm lấy nhau vẫn tốt hơn nhiều. Nhưng Jeno không nói ra, làm cũng không được. Tim anh đập từng nhịp hỗn loạn, hai mắt như bị hơi sương che phủ khẽ chớp. Động tác xâm phạm tàn nhẫn phía sau khiến anh nghẹt thở. Cảm giác bén nhọn cứ lóe lên hết lần này đến lần khác khiến cơn lo sợ của anh đang chực chờ bùng lên.

...Và bốc cháy

Cơ thể anh run lên. _Đủ...Đủ rồi..._ Jaemin vẫn đâm vào không ngừng nghỉ, như muốn đem chính mình nhồi đầy vào cơ thể anh. Jeno tuy ngoài miệng muốn cự tuyệt, thế nhưng vòng eo vẫn bất giác cong lên nghênh đón cậu. _Làm sao đây...A...._

Cơ thể bên dưới Jaemin dán chặt vào người cậu, run lên không kiểm soát rồi đổ rạp xuống. Cậu đỡ lấy Jeno đã không còn sức lực, đâm vào thêm mấy lần nữa, rồi bắn vào nơi sâu nhất bên trong cơ thể anh.

.

'Còn có thể đi đến bồn ngâm không?'

Jaemin hít một hơi sâu, hỏi anh. Jeno miễn cưỡng lắc đầu. Động tác yếu ớt tưởng chừng như không ai để ý, vậy mà Jaemin vẫn có thể nhìn ra. Cậu rút ra khỏi cơ thể Jeno, ôm lấy anh vẫn còn đang tựa vào cửa sổ. _Ôm chặt vào_. Nếu là mọi khi, bất kể tình huống thế nào, Jeno vẫn có thể tự mình đi được, nhưng hiện tại, anh không có tự tin đó. Mông và đùi anh chốc chốc lại run lên. Jeno còn lo rằng, nếu tư thế thả lỏng không đúng cách, chất lỏng bên trong người sẽ chảy hết ra ngoài. Còn Jaemin chỉ nói anh ôm lấy cổ mình. Cho đến khi đã ngồi yên trong bồn tắm đợi nước châm đầy, Jeno đã suy yếu đến sắp ngất.

_'giám đốc, không nhớ em sao? còn em rất nhớ anh đó.'_

_'em không muốn đi, muốn ở cạnh anh một lúc. em đang đợi lịch trình ngày mai. vậy em cúp máy nha.'_

_'bây giờ anh chỉ có một mình em thôi đúng không, giám đốc, anh chỉ có mình em thôi đúng không?'_

_'giám đốc, em thích anh. rất rất thích anh. em thật lòng đấy.'_

_'chẳng lẽ hôm nay là sinh nhật của em? không đúng, hôm nay còn tuyệt hơn cả sinh nhật. thật sự em rất hạnh phúc.'_

_'em không để ý điều gì đâu. em nói thật đó.'_

_'giám đốc, anh sắp kết hôn ư? còn em thì sao? em phải làm sao bây giờ?'_

_'anh muốn em rời xa anh ư. em không đòi hỏi gì cả. thật sự, em sẽ không bao giờ... đòi hỏi gì nữa. em cam đoan.'_

_'tại sao vậy? vì em yêu giám đốc ư? là em... em đã làm chuyện gì sai sao?'_

_'em sẽ không như vậy nữa... em sai rồi, là lỗi của em.'_

_'xin anh mở cửa ra đi. giám đốc, giám đốc à. em đến rồi...'_

_'chỉ gặp mặt thôi...cũng không được sao? em chỉ muốn nhìn anh một chút thôi, nếu không được thì cho em nghe giọng của anh đi. nghe giọng thôi cũng được. em xin anh đó. em thực sự, rất mệt mỏi'_

_'tại sao đến gặp mặt cũng không thể. em không đòi hỏi tham lam gì cả, chỉ cần thỉnh thoảng anh đến gặp em là được... tại sao.'_

_'anh đừng đi.'_

_'em rất nhớ anh.'_

.

Khi Jeno mở mắt tỉnh lại, xung quanh đã rơi vào một mảnh tịch mịch. Âm thanh non trẻ của Jaemin ngày ấy vừa quanh quẩn bên tai anh dần dần tan biến. Anh miễn cưỡng giữ vững tinh thần, hai mắt chớp mở. _đây là đâu._ Trần nhà rất lạ lẫm. Nếu nhìn kĩ lại, bên trên khung kính thủy tinh, còn có một tấm mái che tối màu. _Ở đây là..._ Anh nghiêng đầu, nhìn thấy Jaemin đang ngủ say bên cạnh. Từ bên vai cậu nhìn sang, anh có thể nhìn thấy bên ngoài một mảng trời đen thẫm. Chẳng lẽ khi anh đang ngủ, mặt trời đã lặn rồi sao. Bởi vì cánh tay của Jaemin vẫn đang khoác qua bụng anh, nên anh không thể ngồi dậy được. Jeno không có ý gỡ ra, nên cứ để yên như vậy. Anh nhẹ nhàng xoay thân dưới, kéo chăn phủ kín cả bàn chân mình.

Thay thế bàn ăn tối bằng một chiếc giường đặt ở nơi này là ý tưởng của Jaemin. Ngay cả hệ thống điều hòa và thiết bị sưởi được lắp đặt thông liền với nền nhà cũng vậy. Tầng 1 của căn nhà gần như không có nội thất gì cả, chỉ có giường gối và nhiều bồn tắm. Chiếc sofa được ghép lại thành một hình chữ nhật lớn ở ngay giữa phòng khách tầng 1 cũng được trưng dụng như một chiếc giường, kể cả bàn ăn và ghế ngồi cũng thế. Đều là không gian được bố trí vì mục đích trần trụi nhất, tựa như mỗi lần gặp mặt đều giống như dã thú động tình. Dù gì thì điều còn lại giữa hai người cũng chỉ là như vậy. Dù cho nó đã trống rỗng, vụn vỡ đi nhiều.

Trừ bức tường nơi đầu giường là bê tông, còn lại tất cả đều là vách kính. Tuy anh đang phủ lên người một lớp chăn bông dày ấm áp, nhưng vì khung cảnh mùa đông bên ngoài, nên anh vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy lạnh lẽo. Cả anh và Jaemin đều đang khoác một tấm áo choàng tắm màu trắng. Jeno quan sát một lượt, và nhận ra xung quanh anh không có gì thích hợp để mặc vào cả. Khi còn đang mơ màng, Jeno nhớ anh vẫn đang mặc chiếc áo choàng này. Vậy nên, thay vì là chìm vào giấc ngủ, nói đúng hơn là anh đã ngất đi. Nghĩ đến trải nghiệm trước kia, việc này không phải là không thể xảy ra. Nhưng anh không hề thấy cơ thể mình có chỗ nào khó chịu. Dù cho Jeno có đang bất tỉnh, Jaemin vẫn kiên trì giúp anh tắm rửa và vệ sinh sạch sẽ bên trong. Thật may là những thói quen tốt trước kia được anh chỉ dạy, Jaemin vẫn giữ lại, không hề thay đổi.

Jeno nằm ngửa ra và nhìn lên trần nhà ở đằng xa. _Tại sao mọi chuyện lại trở nên như thế này?_ Lần đầu gặp gỡ Jaemin là cách đây 5 năm, Jeno cũng không ngờ mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra theo chiều hướng như bây giờ. Bản thân Jeno khi ấy, chưa bao giờ dây dưa quá lâu với một idol cho đến đợt thay đổi màu tóc tiếp theo của bọn họ. Trước Jaemin, anh từng qua lại lâu nhất với một diễn viên. Anh ta là một người lịch thiệp nhất mà anh từng gặp. Ngay từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, Jeno đã cảm thấy rằng sau này anh ta sẽ còn tiến xa hơn nữa. Thế nên Jeno đã dựa vào linh cảm của bản thân mình để giúp đỡ diễn viên nọ tìm được một chỗ đứng. Mọi thứ cứ diễn ra như vậy cho đến bộ phim thứ ba của anh ta.

 _Quả thật là có chút đáng tiếc. Nhưng để cho tôi được nhìn thấy giám đốc thôi cũng là quá tốt rồi_. Đối phương đã cố gắng níu kéo hết mức có thể, nhưng sau khi bị Jeno cự tuyệt, anh ta liền dứt khoát buông tay. Sau này, dù cho có đôi lần gặp lại, người diễn viên ấy cũng chỉ dùng ánh mắt nhìn anh như chào hỏi, sau đó lại bình tĩnh lướt qua. Cho nên nói, tình cảm ở mức độ như thế mới là thích hợp. Jeno từ trước đến nay đều là làm chuyện thích hợp, ở một thời điểm phù hợp. Bẩm sinh anh đã như vậy, sau đó lại được nuôi dạy để trở thành như vậy. Ít nhất, bề ngoài chính là như vậy. Nhưng những điều không thể lộ ra cũng đã được che giấu rất kĩ càng, chưa từng để lại dấu vết. Miễn là không bị ai phát hiện. Jeno có tự tin rằng, anh có thể làm như vậy cả đời.

Thế nhưng liệu còn có từ ngữ nào không tương xứng với chữ 'thích hợp' như 'yêu' nữa hay không? Liệu có thể gặp một người thích hợp ở một thời điểm phù hợp và yêu đến một mức độ thích hợp được hay không? Mãi cho đến khi sa chân, Jeno mới chợt nghĩ đến điều này.

'Tỉnh rồi à?'

Jeno nghe thấy giọng nói phát ra nên quay người nhìn lại. Sau khi tắm rửa, Jaemin chưa lau khô tóc mình, nên mái tóc màu nâu nhạt lúc này rối lên như tổ quạ, nhưng Jeno cho rằng nó vẫn rất ổn. Lần đầu gặp gỡ Jaemin, màu tóc của cậu cũng tương tự như vậy. Là tóc nâu thẳng mượt. Sau đó là màu hồng tươi tắn. Rạng rỡ hơn tất cả những người mà anh từng dây dưa. Vừa tràn đầy cám dỗ, lại rực rỡ, chói lòa, tựa như một vị thiên tiên không nhiễm bụi trần. Nana. Nghệ danh này dành cho một idol tuy đơn giản nhưng rất bắt tai. Mỗi lần anh gọi Jaemin bằng cái tên ấy, cậu đều cười lên ngoan ngoãn như một thói quen. Mải chìm đắm trong hồi ức nọ, Jeno còn chưa nhận ra hai mắt anh đã bị Jaemin che lại. _Ngủ thêm đi._

Khi ấy anh vẫn không hay biết. Đó là đôi mắt đã từng biểu lộ sự quyến luyến nhất thế gian này với anh, là người đã ôm ấp nhiều tâm tư, nhiều khát vọng được đáp lại nhất. Anh không thể ngờ rằng, giờ đây tất cả đã trở nên phức tạp như vậy. Cũng không ngờ rằng, nụ cười khi ấy lại càng trở nên hiếm hoi hơn bao giờ hết.

Dây dưa 2 năm, cắt đứt 3 năm. Trong khoảng thời gian 2 năm ấy, số ngày không bên nhau còn nhiều hơn số ngày kề cận. Là khoảng thời gian mà Jaemin đã thấy phiền muộn hơn anh rất nhiều. Ngày ấy, anh chỉ đơn giản cho rằng cậu dễ thương, cậu vui vẻ. Và sự tự mãn vì nắm giữ trong tay tình cảm của người khác cứ thế lớn dần trong anh. Cho đến khi thời gian trôi qua lúc nào không hay, có những lúc Jaemin tổn thương, đau lòng, trái tim anh cũng bắt đầu thắt lại vì đau đớn.

Nếu như lâu ngày không gặp mặt, hay chẳng có chuyện gì để tâm sự, cả hai sẽ cứ vậy mà ôm lấy nhau đến khi chìm vào giấc ngủ. Chỉ có những lúc như thế, Jaemin mới bày ra dáng vẻ xấu xa mà chọc ghẹo rằng, _tiếc quá tiếc quá_. Dù đã trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện, nhưng Jeno vẫn không thừa nhận rằng đó là yêu, trái lại anh còn tự kết luận rằng, chỉ bấy nhiêu vẫn là chưa đủ. Rõ ràng bản thân anh không hiểu được, cũng chưa từng vì thất bại trong tình cảm mà trở nên thành thục. Một Jeno đã trưởng thành, cũng chỉ lớn lên sau những lần che giấu ngày càng khéo léo. Giấu giếm Jaemin, giấu cả chính bản thân mình.

Thậm chí ngay cả hiện tại, chỉ hơn 10 ngày không gặp đã cảm thấy không vui. Có những lúc cậu chỉ bất ngờ gọi đến, không vì lí do gì đặc biệt cả. Có những lúc cậu không nói một lời nào đã xông thẳng vào văn phòng anh. Vừa nhìn thấy dáng vẻ ấy, anh đã biết lần này cậu muốn gì. Rõ ràng mới chỉ hơn 10 ngày, nhưng cậu vẫn vô tình, thô bạo với anh như vậy. Có thế nào cũng không bù đắp nổi cho 3 năm của trước kia. Jeno tự hỏi, liệu sẽ có một ngày anh nhận được sự tha thứ? Nghĩ đến đấy, sau gáy anh chợt lạnh toát. Hoặc tất cả mọi chuyện đều trở thành phí hoài, thành một thoáng hoang đường dễ bị lãng quên. Đối với chuyện này, Jeno đã không còn tự tin hay hi vọng gì nữa.

Nhưng chỉ sau khi gặp lại, anh mới dần tỉnh ngộ. Tấm lòng chưa hóa thành tro tàn vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, ít nhất là trước khi nó hoàn toàn kiệt quệ, anh vẫn muốn được ở cạnh Jaemin. Đó cũng là tất cả những gì mà anh hi vọng. Có lẽ Jaemin của 3 năm về trước cũng đã từng như vậy? Nghĩ đến đấy anh lại thấy hổ thẹn. Và dường như, đến cả tư cách để níu kéo anh cũng không còn nữa rồi.

'sao không ngủ đi'

Bàn tay cậu che hai mắt anh lại nhưng không chạm xuống. Phải chăng là vì lông mi lướt vào lòng bàn tay khiến cậu ngứa ngáy? Giọng cậu vang lên xen lẫn tiếng cười nhẹ.

 _Tôi không ngủ được._ Nghe xong câu trả lời đơn giản của Jeno, cậu liền bỏ tay xuống. _Anh không mệt sao?_ Khi được hỏi như vậy, Jeno quay lại và nằm lên người cậu. Nhìn thấy bàn tay cậu rút lại đang đặt trên khăn trải giường, anh thu hết can đảm nắm lấy tay cậu và nhắm mắt lại trước khi Jaemin gạt phắt đi hoặc hất tay anh ra. _Cho tôi mượn tay một lúc nhé._ Vừa nói, Jeno vừa có cảm giác như mình có thể chìm vào giấc ngủ ngay lập tức.

Và Jeno đã đúng. Chỉ cần như lúc này là đủ. Chỉ cần có Jaemin bên cạnh, và một bàn tay cậu cũng đủ để dắt anh đi vào giấc ngủ mộng mị. Không cần tay trong tay, không tốn quá nhiều thời gian. Trừ phi Jeno đã kiệt sức, bằng không anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể ngủ yên giấc như lúc này. Nhưng anh cũng sợ rằng, không biết chừng nào thì Jaemin đột nhiên thức tỉnh và bắt đầu một hành trình mới của riêng cậu. Cũng không biết, cậu sẽ dây dưa không rõ với anh đến khi nào. Chỉ muốn được mãi bên nhau. Những lời này, từng từ từng chữ đã bao lần xoay vần trong tâm trí anh, nhưng chưa một lần được nói ra khỏi miệng.

Đây là đang trừng phạt anh chăng? Ý nghĩ này cũng đã hiện lên trong đầu anh hàng trăm lần rồi.

Trầm tư chưa được bao lâu. Jaemin lại cuốn anh vào một nụ hôn nghẹt thở. Đôi môi anh hé ra, hai chiếc lưỡi cuốn lấy nhau cuồng nhiệt, cơ thể của cả hai bất giác hòa vào làm một. Trong tấm áo choàng bị hở ra, một bàn tay nóng bỏng luồn vào. Jeno ôm siết lấy tấm lưng cậu thật chặt.

May mắn thay, lần làm tình tiếp theo diễn ra không quá vất vả. Chỉ là Jaemin hoàn toàn không cho anh đường lui hay giãy giụa. Vì mỗi một lần muốn trốn tránh, Jeno sẽ lập tức bị cậu kéo ngược lại và cắn xé khắp người. Đến cả việc anh muốn che mặt lại để giấu đi sự hưng phấn của chính mình cũng không được. Cứ như thể anh đang bị giam cầm bên dưới đôi mắt sáng rực đang nhìn xuống của cậu. Lần làm tình này giống như một màn ân ái chậm rãi làm trống rỗng mọi giác quan của Jeno. Anh van xin sự khoan dung của cậu một lần nữa rồi chìm vào giấc ngủ trong tình trạng mệt mỏi. Cho đến khi Jeno mơ màng tỉnh dậy, ánh sáng từ khu vườn trên tầng thượng đã xua tan đi bóng tối của màn đêm.

Jeno nhận ra mình đang ở trên tầng thượng của ngôi nhà. Anh uể oải ngồi dậy và nhìn xung quanh, để rồi phát hiện ra anh chỉ có một mình. Còn vị trí của Jaemin đã trống hoác từ bao giờ. _Đi đâu mất rồi._ Trời lạnh khiến vai trần của anh run lên, buộc anh phải kéo tấm chăn bông quấn khắp người mình lại. Sau đó, anh lại phát hiện, tấm áo choàng tắm màu trắng của anh đã biến mất. Trước đó, trên người anh có khoác mỗi tấm áo này. Khi làm tình do không cởi ra, nên có lẽ đã bị tinh dịch vấy bẩn.

Cho dù là vậy, cơn buồn ngủ của anh đã hoàn toàn biến mất, mà thay vào là một linh cảm nghiêm trọng hơn. Nửa đêm nửa hôm không một mảnh vải che thân giữa tầng thượng của căn nhà. Không ví không điện thoại, không ai có thể tìm ra. Tình trạng này giống như bị giam cầm vậy.

_Đói quá_

Do không có đồng hồ nên anh không thể xác định chính xác được thời gian, nhưng hình như đã qua giờ cơm tối. Jeno rầu rĩ vùi mặt mình vào đầu gối _. Đi đâu mất rồi. Không phải cứ vậy mà bỏ đi chứ. Jaemin chẳng lẽ lại để mình chết đói như vậy sao._ Vừa ngồi anh vừa nghĩ đến những chuyện không thể tưởng nổi. _Đói quá. Nhớ Jaemin. Sợ lắm_... Trong đầu anh lúc này chỉ hiện lên mấy câu ngắn ngủn không liền mạch. May mà trong căn phòng đã được lắp đặt thiết bị sưởi ấm. Nếu không, thân nhiệt hạ xuống thật sự sẽ nguy hiểm cho Jeno.

.

Tiếng mở cửa đột nhiên vang lên, Jeno liền ngẩng đầu nhìn. Jaemin mặc quần áo chỉnh tề đang bước vào. Hai mắt Jeno mở ra ngỡ ngàng, vừa định hỏi cậu mới đi đâu, cậu đã cởi áo khoác quỳ xuống giường, tiến sát lại gần Jeno, nâng cằm anh lên và phủ lên môi anh một nụ hôn. Jeno chớp mắt, rồi hé miệng, tiếp nhận cậu như một thói quen. Chiếc lưỡi cậu ấm nóng luồn vào khoang miệng anh khuấy đảo một vòng rồi mới dứt ra, sau đó lại đưa tay lên xoa xoa khóe miệng anh. Jeno cũng bần thần đưa mu bàn tay lên lau môi cho cậu. Thích hôn môi như thế, tựa như đang dùng nụ hôn thay thế cho lời chào, thói quen này vẫn không hề thay đổi. Jaemin vừa nói vừa nhéo nhẹ lên mũi anh rồi buông ra.

'có thấy đói không?'

Nhìn một lúc Jeno mới phát hiện trước mắt anh có đồ vật. Anh nhặt chiếc túi dưới đất lên, đặt ở trên giường, sau đó yên lặng nhìn rồi lên tiếng hỏi:

'quần áo tôi đâu...?'

Jaemin không trả lời câu hỏi của anh mà chỉ lấy đồ trong chiếc túi ra. Có bánh mì, phô mai và rượu đỏ. Còn có hoa quả và chân giò hun khói. Đều là những món không thể tìm được ở cửa hàng bên dưới khu nhà. _Có lẽ lần sau nên nhờ người giúp việc mua thêm nhiều thực phẩm một chút mang đến đây nhỉ. Cũng không biết sẽ có lần sau hay không...Nhưng thật sự không thể không suy tính trước_. May mà những món này tạm thời cũng có thể lấp đầy được dạ dày đang cồn cào vì đói.

Mãi cho đến khi Jaemin bày mọi thứ ra trước mặt mình, Jeno cũng chỉ biết nhìn cậu ngơ ngác. Cả quá trình Jaemin không nói gì nhiều, bày đồ ăn xong cậu mới xoa xoa mũi mình và cho Jeno một câu trả lời.

'không cho anh mặc'

Jeno còn tưởng rằng mình đang nghe nhầm. Thời tiết hiện tại không phải ở nhiệt độ thông thường, và tầng thượng cách cửa ra vào của căn nhà ít nhất cũng phải 20 bước chân. Tất nhiên việc khỏa thân đi lại trong nhà không phải là vấn đề, thế nhưng Jeno thấy không có lý do gì anh phải làm như vậy. _Áo choàng tắm và dép lê cũng không được sao? Thật không thể hiểu nổi._ Jeno thẫn thờ ngồi mà không thể nói thành lời, cho đến khi Jaemin đặt một miếng dâu vào giữa môi anh. Trái mọng lạnh buốt, nước ngọt tràn vào khoang miệng, đến lúc này anh mới như vừa tỉnh mộng mà hé môi.

'tại sao?'

'anh sẽ ở đây đến tận hôm sau mà'

'cho nên?'

'là như vậy đấy.'

Cuộc đối thoại diễn ra như hai đường thẳng song song. Jeno vừa lắng nghe vừa ăn dâu đưa đến bên miệng mình, chốc chốc lại cúi đầu nhìn xuống. Để ý thấy Jeno không được tập trung cho lắm, Jaemin liền bóp lấy gò má anh, bắt anh nhìn thẳng vào mình.

'không được ra ngoài'

'sao?'

'ở yên trong nhà, không được ra ngoài'

.

'tôi biết rồi, thôi ăn đi. phải ăn cho hết.'

Điều mà Jaemin nói, không cần biết Jeno có hiểu rõ và chấp nhận hay không. _Không được ra ngoài ư_. Jeno chớp mắt, không sao hiểu được rốt cuộc cậu có ý gì. Tuy 2 ngày này Jeno sẽ không đi đâu, nhưng có vẻ như điều này cũng không giống với những gì Jaemin đã nói. Dường như là anh, bằng mọi giá, cũng không được rời khỏi đây.

'bánh kem ở đâu thế?'

'à...'

Sau khi dùng xong bữa tối, Jaemin mang đến một hộp bánh ngọt trông rất quen mắt. Là mẫu hộp của tiệm bánh ngọt ở khách sạn mà Jeno ưa thích.

'giáng sinh vui vẻ'

Jaemin bất chợt nhìn đồng hồ trên cổ tay mình rồi thấp giọng nói. _Cũng đã lâu rồi nhỉ_. Giọng cậu vang lên thật khẽ, ánh mắt hai người không chạm nhau. Nếu như tiếng gió bên ngoài rít to hơn một chút, có lẽ câu nói vừa rồi cũng sẽ chìm vào lặng thinh.

 _Giáng sinh vui vẻ ư_... Nghĩ kĩ lại thì đây là lần đầu tiên họ đón giáng sinh cùng nhau. Và có lẽ sẽ là lần cuối cùng. Lần đầu tiên cả hai cùng ăn chung một chiếc bánh kem là vào sinh nhật 19 tuổi của Jaemin 4 năm về trước, và đó cũng là lần cuối cùng. Lần ấy, Jeno cũng mang đến một hộp bánh kem giống y như vậy. _Hóa ra em vẫn chưa quên_. Nghĩ đến đây, Jeno không còn giữ im lặng được nữa. Anh nhổm dậy và hôn lên má Jaemin, mặc kệ tấm chăn đang bọc quanh thân anh trượt xuống, để lộ ra cơ thể trần trụi. Jaemin nắm lấy cổ tay anh, và kéo anh về hướng cậu. Hai đôi môi nhẹ nhàng chạm vào nhau, cậu đưa tay giữ lấy gáy anh, và nhắm mắt lại.

.

'ăn bánh đi'

Vốn dĩ, cậu muốn đẩy anh ngã xuống giường, thế nhưng rồi lại không đành lòng mà buông anh ra, sau đó còn quấn lại chăn quanh người cho anh. Jeno khẽ gật đầu, nhận lấy miếng bánh mà cậu cắt cho mình. Vì đang là lễ giáng sinh, nên anh còn tưởng là bánh khúc cây, nhưng hóa ra lại là bánh kem bơ trang trí bằng dâu tươi. Anh chậm rãi đưa một miếng bánh vào miệng mà nhấm nháp. Vậy là Jaemin vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ.

Chiếc bánh sinh nhật mà 4 năm trước anh tặng Jaemin cũng là một chiếc bánh kem trang trí bằng dâu tươi. Jaemin sinh ra vào mùa hè, không phải mùa trồng dâu, cho nên anh mới đặc biệt yêu cầu đặt làm để tặng cậu. Dù rằng dâu tươi trái mùa sẽ không thể ngon như đúng mùa, nhưng anh vẫn muốn thử xem sao. Vì vị bánh này vẫn là vị mà anh ưng ý nhất. Anh còn cất công cầm hộp bánh và một bó hoa đi đến gần khu kí túc xá của cậu. Jaemin đang trong giai đoạn comeback nên lúc ấy vẫn còn rất bận rộn. Gặp nhau trong xe hơn nửa tiếng đồng hồ, Jeno đưa hộp bánh ngọt cho Jaemin rồi dặn cậu hãy ăn chung với các thành viên trong nhóm, thế nhưng vừa dứt lời, anh đã thấy gương mặt cậu mếu lại như sắp khóc. _Em muốn ở đây thổi nến, ăn bánh với giám đốc cơ._ Jeno lúc ấy định khuyên cậu nên biết điều một chút, nhưng nghĩ lại, dù sao cũng là sinh nhật cậu, cho nên không đành lòng cự tuyệt nữa. Khoảnh khắc mà Jaemin nhắm mắt lại cầu nguyện, cậu đã nói lớn rằng. _Mong cho giám đốc ngày càng thích em hơn nữa_. Sau một hơi thổi tắt nến, cậu mở mắt ra, ngoảnh đầu nhìn anh, trong đôi mắt đều tràn ngập hạnh phúc và mong chờ. Để tránh đi cảm giác bất chợt nghẹn ứ trong cổ họng lúc này, Jeno đã uống liền mấy ngụm nước. Sau khi ăn xong, anh lại quay sang nhìn Jaemin ăn bánh, sau đó mới nhẹ nhàng chìa chiếc dĩa không ra trước mặt cậu. _Cho tôi một miếng nữa nhé._

Anh đặt xuống dĩa bánh mà Jaemin vừa đưa, vốc lấy một nắm bánh kem bằng tay không. Dường như Jaemin cũng đang nhìn anh đầy kinh ngạc. Nhưng thay vì giả vờ đưa bánh kem vào miệng, Jeno lại buông tấm chăn đang bao bọc quanh người anh, để lộ ra cơ thể trần trụi, và nhìn thẳng vào Jaemin, khi đang quết miếng bánh lên da thịt mình.

'anh đang làm gì vậy'

Giọng cậu vang lên trầm khàn hơn bình thường. Sau khi xác nhận Jaemin đã thấy hưng phấn, lo lắng trong lòng anh dần dần thả lỏng, đồng thời cũng cảm thấy thú vị lạ thường. Jeno nở một nụ cười, _em nghĩ xem tôi đang làm gì?_ Miếng bánh trong tay anh nát vụn. Kem bơ màu trắng trộn lẫn với dâu đỏ tươi, loang lổ khắp tay anh. Jeno nhìn đống lộn xộn trong tay anh rồi bôi tất cả lên người mình. Trong khi trét kem bơ lên người, bàn tay anh vô tình lướt từ ngực kéo dần xuống dưới. Sau khi chắc chắn mỗi một chỗ trên cơ thể đều được phủ một lớp kem, anh vươn đầu lưỡi liếm kem giữa những ngón tay mình.

'ăn bánh đi'

.

_Ăn cho sạch sẽ_

Mặt đối mặt, ánh mắt giao nhau, anh duỗi chân, ấn mạnh vào vật giữa hai chân cậu, nhấp nhấp và ngọ nguậy ngón chân một cách tinh nghịch. Jaemin khẽ thở ra, răng cắn chặt vào môi, mắt cá chân dần sượng cứng lại.

'nhớ lấy, là anh bắt đầu chuyện này trước'

.

Nếu như có thể trở thành bánh kem thì thật tốt biết bao.

Là bánh kem... Thì đã sớm tan ra rồi. Như vậy cũng sẽ thoải mái hơn hiện tại rất nhiều. Lúc Jaemin buông anh ra và khuyên anh nên ăn bánh đi, đáng lẽ anh phải thấy cảm kích vì cậu đã trở nên ngoan ngoãn mới đúng. Nhưng đáng tiếc, cho dù thể lực của Jeno không thua kém bất cứ một người cùng tuổi nào, thì anh vẫn không thể đọ nổi một chàng trai vừa mới 23. Thua anh những 10 tuổi. Chuyện là do anh bắt đầu trước, do không biết tự lượng sức mình, nên lúc này anh chỉ có thể co người lại và chịu đựng sự hành hạ.

_A..a..._

Jaemin dùng đầu lưỡi dính kem khuấy đảo khoang miệng anh, vừa liếm vừa hút một lúc lâu. Sau đó, cũng đầu lưỡi ấy mang theo kem luồn vào sâu bên trong cơ thể anh. _Đủ...Đủ rồi...A...Đừng làm nữa..._! Khối cơ khỏe khoắn ấy không ngừng đưa đẩy, khiến vòng cơ quanh lối vào của anh sưng lên mẫn cảm, khiêu khích cậu đẩy vào mạnh mẽ. Một lần, rồi hai lần, không ngừng nghỉ. Giống như lúc nãy cậu vừa giày vò ngực anh vậy. Tuy Jeno là người khiêu khích trước, nhưng kể từ lúc được thoa kem dâu lên, đầu ngực anh trước đó đã bị ấn mạnh và cọ xát đến quá mức nhạy cảm rồi.

Khoang miệng dính đầy kem của Jaemin liên tục ngậm lấy ngực anh và hút chặt, cứ như thể bộ ngực phẳng lì của Jeno có thể tiết ra sữa cho cậu. _Kem tươi này...Đều là do giám đốc tiết ra ư_. Jeno không còn tâm trạng nào để đáp lại những lời lẽ suồng sã ấy. Cái đầu ngấu nghiến nơi khuôn ngực anh cuối cùng cũng rời đi, và di chuyển xuống dưới. Jeno ôm lấy khăn trải giường thở nặng nhọc, đầu lưỡi của Jaemin tiến sâu vào vị trí không thể ngờ đến khiến anh không tài nào tập trung được. Trong lòng vừa thẹn vừa hưng phấn. Đầu lưỡi ướt át kia lại chạm vào vị trí bí ẩn nhất, hơi thở nóng bỏng của cậu phả vào khiến anh không kiềm được mà bất giác thít chặt lại.

Hai chân Jeno đang rộng mở, ở góc độ này, anh có thể thấy dục vọng đang cương lên của mình. Khóe miệng Jaemin cong lên một nụ cười thỏa mãn, cậu nhẹ nhàng khẩy khẩy phần đỉnh đang rỉ ra chất lỏng của anh. _Đau..._ Dục vọng không thể giải tỏa chỉ có thể cọ xát không ngừng, chờ đợi một bàn tay an ủi. Nếu có thể tự an ủi thì tốt biết mấy. Jeno vốn định gượng dậy để chạm vào thì bàn tay anh đã bị Jaemin đánh một cái thật mạnh. _Không muốn bị trói lại thì đừng có cử động_. Giọng cậu vang lên tràn ngập tính đe dọa và nguy hiểm. Sau khi bị Jaemin lột trần và giam giữ ở nơi này, Jeno đã không còn tin tưởng cậu được nữa.

Ánh mắt nhìn anh lúc này như hóa điên dại. Thậm chí khi đã ngoan ngoãn làm theo những gì cậu yêu cầu, Jeno vẫn không khỏi cảm thấy bản thân như trò đùa bị cậu mang ra để thỏa mãn dục vọng. _Nhanh lên đi, muốn sờ soạng hay cắm vào, chọn một trong hai đi._ Jeno muốn gào lên thật lớn, nhưng anh vẫn nhịn xuống không nói. Cảm giác thất vọng và bất mãn vẫn chưa tiêu tan, Jaemin lại khoét một khối kem thoa lên lối vào của anh. Không biết có phải vì đây là lần cuối hay không, nên cậu dùng rất nhiều kem, ngón tay cái kéo căng vòng cơ của anh ra, sau đó cong lại và cọ xát như muốn đâm vào. _A..._ Cơ thể Jeno vô thức run lên.

'giám đốc, anh nhìn xem'

Cậu kéo lấy thân trên của Jeno dựng dậy, sau đó lại ấn cổ anh buộc anh phải nhìn xuống. Như đang cố ý đùa giỡn, phần đỉnh của dục vọng đâm mạnh vô lối vào của Jeno. Anh cong người lên, dùng lực từ cùi chỏ để chống đỡ cơ thể mình. _Jaemin à...a.._. Ở trong tư thế không mấy thoải mái này còn phải chịu đựng đau đớn, khắp người Jeno không còn một chút sức lực nào. _Jaemin...a...._ Thấy anh kêu lên đau đớn, Jaemin liền giảm nhẹ lực tay nơi cổ anh lại, sau đó hôn nhẹ lên tóc mai anh, chờ anh thích ứng với cơn đau. Từng lớp bẫy rập từ từ được gỡ bỏ, chẳng qua chỉ là giảm thiểu một chút tổn thương cho dã thú mà thôi, có như vậy con thú mới còn giá trị sử dụng, căn bản không vì một chút thương cảm hay mềm lòng nào.

Cho tới khi nhịp thở của Jeno dần ổn định trở lại, Jaemin ngay lập tức đâm mạnh vào cơ thể anh. Cảm giác mệt mỏi khiến Jeno muốn nằm xuống, nhưng vừa ngả người ra một chút, anh đã thấy cơ thể mình bị lật nhào, bụng dưới bị đè ép khiến anh không khỏi hé miệng, hơi thở mỗi lúc một dồn dập. _Haa..._ Sự xâm nhập điên cuồng khiến tầm mắt anh mờ đi, nhưng anh vẫn thấy rõ trụ thể gân guốc đang không ngừng ra vào bên trong anh. Lớp kem dính trên ấy giống như bị đâm đến nát bét, sau đó dần dần tan ra, vương đầy giữa hai chân Jaemin.

Dường như đang nghĩ đến điều gì đó, Jeno lắc đầu rồi đẩy mạnh tay Jaemin ra. Anh nằm ngửa ra giường, trút từng hơi thở nặng nhọc, những ngón chân vẫn còn căng lên vì khoái cảm. Cảnh tượng vừa rồi vẫn diễn ra sống động trong tâm trí anh, không sao giũ bỏ được. Dù cho ngay lúc này Jeno không có can đảm nhìn xuống, nhưng bất luận thế nào, anh cũng cảm nhận được, lượng kem mà Jaemin nhồi vào bên trong anh, đang dính đầy nơi hạ thể cậu. Không biết là do bao cao su bị rách hay do cậu đã xuất ra quá nhiều mà bên dưới anh lúc này như một đống ướt át. Hoàn toàn khác xa so với những tưởng tượng mơ hồ trong đầu anh, nhưng cảm giác cũng thật kì lạ. Nghĩ đến ánh nhìn của Jaemin đang dán chặt vào người mình, bụng dưới anh bất giác lại nóng lên.

Sau khi Jeno nằm xuống, Jaemin cũng đột ngột rời khỏi cơ thể anh. Hạ thân đột nhiên trống vắng khiến Jeno không khỏi run lên trong chốc lát. Nếu cứ tiếp tục bị hành hạ bằng cự vật to lớn như vậy, Jeno sợ, sẽ có một ngày cơ thể anh sẽ không thể khép lại được.

'sấp xuống'

Nói xong, Jaemin cũng không chờ xem phản ứng của Jeno thế nào mà lau đi đống kem nhoe nhoét bên dưới, lật cơ thể không còn sức lực của anh lại, đem trụ thể thô to của mình cọ xát quanh lối vào của anh. Jeno sớm đã không còn ý định muốn trốn tránh. Jaemin áp sát sau lưng, dùng răng mình cắn lên mạch máu đang đập dồn dập, nổi rõ trên cổ anh, sau đó lại đem cánh môi ướt át hôn lên những nơi mà cậu vừa cắn. Và như phản xạ có điều kiện, Jeno co vai mình lại, cơ thể run lên nhè nhẹ. Cảm giác đau đớn dần biến mất như từng mảnh thịt bị xé rời khỏi thân xác. Khắp nơi trên cơ thể anh, đều nổi rõ một loại dấu hôn cắn giống nhau.

'sao không cử động đi?'

Jaemin thấp giọng thì thầm, hơi thở ấm nóng phả vào đốt cháy vành tai anh. Jeno khẽ hít một hơi sâu. Và rồi, môi cậu đột nhiên lướt xuống chỗ lõm vô ở vùng xương chậu của anh. Hàm răng day cắn xung quanh, đầu lưỡi luồn vào kích thích. Da thịt anh như tan ra trên đầu lưỡi cậu. Giống như cậu đang ăn tươi, nuốt trọn anh. Jeno không còn sức để chịu đựng nữa, nên anh chỉ biết vùi trán mình vào khăn trải giường. Thậm chí anh còn không đủ sức để gượng dậy, chỉ có thể nằm xụi lơ một chỗ. Jaemin tách hai chân anh ra, dục vọng đặt trước lối vào. Jeno cũng không buồn ngăn cậu lại. Bởi bất luận thế nào, Jaemin cũng sẽ đè lên, dùng toàn bộ trọng lượng cơ thể cậu phủ lên người anh.

Bàn tay đặt dưới bụng Jeno xốc cả cơ thể anh lên. Sau đó, cậu nhẹ nhàng trườn lên ngực Jeno. Cả cơ thể anh nằm gọn trong vòng tay cậu, mỗi một chỗ tiếp xúc da thịt giữa hai người, Jeno đều thấy xúc giác của mình như chết lặng. Đầu ngón tay vuốt ve đầu ngực, dục vọng phía dưới chen vào giữa hai mông anh, bắt đầu di chuyển lên xuống. Mỗi một lần cự vật nóng hổi kia di chuyển, là một lần Jeno cảm thấy bất an. Vì dù không bị trói lại, nhưng nó khiến Jeno không dám tự ý cử động. Vừa mới quen dần với những đụng chạm của cậu, Jeno đột nhiên bị ngắt một cái thật mạnh. _A.._. Thấy anh vặn vẹo người rên rỉ, cậu ngồi dậy mỉm cười.

'tôi tiến vào nhé'

Jeno tự hỏi, không biết Jaemin bắt đầu nói những lời lẽ như vậy từ lúc nào, nhưng mỗi lần nghe xong, anh đều không khỏi thấy lo lắng. Vừa dứt lời, cậu liền đâm mạnh vào bên trong anh. May thay, cơ thể Jeno sau khi trải qua nhiều lần làm tình đã có thể dễ dàng tiến vào. Khi anh mơ hồ cảm nhận được bên trong mình đang bị lấp đầy, Jaemin giữ lấy xương chậu của anh và tách nó sang hai bên, nhường chỗ cho dục vọng to lớn thoải mái chen vào. Cứ như thể vách thịt bên trong anh đang giãn ra để thích ứng với trụ thể của cậu. Cậu thoải mái xoa nắn hai mông đang căng lên vì khó chịu của Jeno, nhẹ nhàng di chuyển một cách thận trọng. _A...a.._. Sau vài lần đưa đẩy, Jeno cảm nhận được hạ thân cậu đang áp chặt vào người mình, chạm đến tận gốc. Khi ấy, cả hai không hẹn mà cùng trút một tiếng thở dài.

Bờ môi cậu miết dọc bả vai Jeno, hai tay xoa xoa như là mơn trớn. Nhưng không lâu sau, cậu đột nhiên túm hai tay anh lại, bắt chéo ra sau lưng, rồi kéo anh thẳng dậy. Jeno ngỡ ngàng bị cậu kéo căng người, cả cơ thể ngã chúi về phía trước. Hai cánh tay anh bị Jaemin siết chặt, không thể gượng dậy được, cả khuôn mặt phải vùi vào khăn trải giường. Để có thể hô hấp, Jeno phải nghiêng đầu mình sang một bên. Biết rõ Jeno rất ghét bị như vậy, nhưng mặc cho anh cố gắng kiễng đùi mình lên, những ngón chân nện xuống giường phản kháng, Jaemin vẫn phớt lờ tất cả và bắt đầu chuyển động. Một bên mặt Jeno bị đè xuống không thể nhúc nhích, bản thân anh chỉ có thể thở ra từng nhịp dồn dập khó khăn. Nhưng bởi vì điểm mẫn cảm bị Jaemin công kích nhuần nhuyễn, dần dần Jeno mất đi kiểm soát mà trở nên hưng phấn hơn ban đầu. Trải qua nhiều lần bị cọ xát, vách thịt bên trong dần sưng lên vì động tác xâm nhập ngày một khéo léo, Jeno càng không nén nổi tiếng thổn thức nơi cổ họng mình. _A...A..._ Trong cơn đau đớn như thiêu đốt, từng tia khoái cảm chợt lóe lên. Jeno chớp hai hàng mi còn đọng nước mắt, cố gắng kiềm lại ham muốn được giải phóng nơi phần bụng dưới đang căng ra của mình. Đầu gối anh cấn lên đau đớn, nhưng càng giãy dụa, dục vọng đang ra vào trong cơ thể anh càng hung hăng tàn phá. Cứ thế, Jeno bị giày vò đến cực hạn, hạ thể lại chỉ nhiễu ra một ít chất lỏng đục màu.

Trụ thể đang không ngừng ra vào đột nhiên lỡ mất một nhịp, sau đó lại gia tăng tốc độ, điên cuồng đâm sâu, như muốn xuyên thủng thành vách chặt chẽ bên trong anh. Cơ thể Jeno lại run lên, phần hông đung đưa theo từng chuyển động mỗi lúc một nhanh dần của Jaemin. Anh vô thức cong eo, phần xương hàm dần dần thả lỏng. Jeno đã xuất ra mà không hề dùng đến tay mình để đụng chạm, thế nhưng anh vẫn không cảm thấy thoải mái hơn là bao. Cơn khoái cảm bị khơi dậy đột ngột dường như khiến người ta cảm thấy phần nhiều là đau đớn. Sau khi bắn xong, Jaemin vẫn không cho anh thời gian để nghỉ ngơi. Thay vào đó, cậu lao vào anh thô bạo hơn, tiếng gầm lặng lẽ nén lại nơi cổ họng. Jeno cảm giác cơ thể mình đang vỡ ra, trong cơn đau đớn, cả đầu và ngực anh như bị xé toạc. Sau đó Jaemin chồm tới, ngã xuống người anh. Bị mắc kẹt giữa cậu và tấm đệm, Jeno không thể di chuyển, nhưng anh có thể cảm nhận được, một dòng chất lỏng nóng hổi đang chảy ra khỏi cơ thể mình.

.

'nếu giám đốc có thể mang thai thì tốt biết bao...'

Cơn mây mưa dai dẳng rốt cuộc cũng kết thúc, Jaemin vừa thì thầm vừa ôm lấy một Jeno đang nát vụn vào trong lòng mình. Jeno không còn tâm trạng nào để đáp lại những lời nói hoang đường của cậu mà chỉ lặng lẽ chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Dù cho có bị uy hiếp không được rời khỏi đây nửa bước, nhưng nhu cầu sinh lý vẫn là điều không thể tránh khỏi. Lúc Jeno tỉnh dậy, trời đã tờ mờ sáng. Jaemin một khi đã ngủ thì sẽ rất khó bị đánh thức, mà Jeno căn bản cũng không thể chờ đến khi cậu tỉnh dậy. Tuy nhiên, Jeno không phải là lén lút rời đi, anh không hề che giấu bất cứ động tĩnh nào mà mình tạo ra, nghĩ vậy, anh đứng dậy nhặt quần áo của Jaemin đang nằm vương vãi trên nền nhà. Jeno định là sẽ mặc qua loa chiếc áo thể thao và đồ lót của Jaemin rồi chạy đi thật nhanh, nhưng anh vẫn không kiềm lòng được mà quay đầu lại nhìn về phía chiếc giường. Đợi một lúc vẫn không phát hiện ra động tĩnh gì. Không còn cách nào khác, Jeno xỏ giày của Jaemin vào rồi đẩy cửa phòng bước ra. _Lạnh quá._ Tiếng gió khẽ rít lên. Sợ làm Jaemin tỉnh giấc, anh tranh thủ thời gian đóng cửa lại rồi chạy nhanh. Chỉ có điều hai bắp đùi anh lúc này cứ run lên không ngừng, tốc độ cũng chậm hơn so với tưởng tượng của anh.

Căn nhà không một bóng người chìm vào trong đêm tối quạnh quẽ. Lúc này sàn nhà dưới chân Jeno tối om, cho nên anh đành phải đi đến phòng dành cho khách gần nhất. Chỉ trong một thời gian ngắn ngủi, thế nhưng khắp người anh đều bị khí lạnh của tiết trời mùa đông làm cho rét cóng. Trên đường trở về phòng ngủ có lẽ sẽ rất lạnh, nên anh muốn tìm một bộ quần áo để khoác thêm vào. Vẩy sạch nước trên tay mình xong, Jeno vừa xoay người bước vào phòng thay đồ thì đã nghe thấy tiếng mở cửa vang lên từ sau lưng. Là chiếc cửa thông lối dẫn đến khu vườn trên sân thượng. Chiếc cửa mở ra rồi sập lại một tiếng ầm đinh tai, mạnh tới mức khiến Jeno giật mình, quay đầu lại nhìn

'...Jaemin?'

Jaemin chỉ mặc độc một chiếc quần thể thao, khi trông thấy Jeno thì dừng bước. Đối diện trước ánh mắt lặng im nhìn mình, lời giải thích bất giác tràn ra khỏi đầu lưỡi Jeno.

'vệ sinh...tôi muốn đi vệ sinh. vì không có quần áo, nên mới mặc tạm đồ của em.'

.

'tôi vừa mới rời đi thôi, định là sẽ quay lại trước khi em tỉnh dậy.'

Jaemin không nói gì cả, chỉ lặng im nhìn Jeno một lúc rồi đột ngột ngồi sụp xuống mặt đất, ôm lấy đầu mình cuộn tròn người lại. Jeno hoảng hốt, nhanh chóng quỳ đến gần cậu. _Jaemin à, em làm sao vậy._ Dù cho anh có hỏi han lo lắng thế nào, cậu vẫn giữ im lặng không trả lời lấy một câu. Jeno ở cạnh bên không nói gì nữa, chỉ nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu Jaemin, kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Xoa được một lúc, Jaemin bất chợt ôm chầm lấy anh.

Jeno bị cậu ôm vào lòng, bàn tay anh nhẹ nhàng chạm lên tấm lưng trần lạnh buốt của cậu. Lúc này, anh có thể cảm nhận được tiếng tim đập hỗn loạn truyền đến lòng bàn tay mình. Dường như đang muốn đáp lại trạng thái bất ổn của Jaemin, trái tim anh cũng bắt đầu đập những nhịp đập dồn dập. Anh vội cắn môi, cố gắng tìm cách chuyển dời sự chú ý. _Lạnh quá._ Cho dù bàn tay anh không ngừng xoa vuốt, nhiệt độ cơ thể cậu vẫn không hề thay đổi. Nếu cứ tiếp tục như vậy, cả hai chắc chắn sẽ bị cảm lạnh mất. Jeno thấy mình bị bệnh cũng không sao, nhưng anh rất lo cho trạng thái trước ống kính của Jaemin trong hai ngày sắp tới. Vừa định nhắc cậu đừng ngồi ở hành lang nữa, Jaemin đã bất chợt mở miệng

'đừng đối xử tốt với tôi như thế'

.

'tôi sẽ không yên lòng'

Jeno nghe nhưng không hiểu cậu đang nói gì. Jaemin chậm rãi rời khỏi người anh, vỗ nhẹ lên khuôn mặt ngây ngốc của Jeno rồi đứng dậy. Jeno duỗi tay ra, muốn đứng lên. Jaemin nắm chặt cổ tay anh, nhưng không đi về phía tầng thượng mà dẫn anh về phòng ngủ lớn. Nhưng lần này Jeno dừng lại, chần chừ. Jaemin bình tĩnh nhìn anh một lúc. _Sao vậy?_

'quay lại đi'

'quay lại đâu?'

'chỗ lúc trước đó'

'ở trên kia?'

'ừ.'

'không phải rất bất tiện sao. đã vào rồi thì-'

'không muốn. mau quay lại đi.'

'anh bị sao vậy?'

Jeno biết bây giờ không phải là lúc để anh tỏ ra bướng bỉnh. Nhưng anh không thể không nói lời cự tuyệt. Anh muốn quay lại tầng thượng. Đúng như Jaemin đã nói, nơi ấy rất bất tiện, đường đi lên lại rất lạnh. Thế nhưng... Nếu cứ như vậy mà trở về phòng ngủ, cảm xúc khiến Jaemin sụp đổ như lúc nãy rất có thể sẽ bộc phát. Jeno không thể hình dung ra được đó là cảm xúc gì, nhưng anh không thích nó.

Hơn nữa Jaemin đã từng nói muốn giam giữ anh lại nơi đó. Lúc nói câu ấy, dường như tâm trạng cậu không tệ. _Phải quay lại. Nhất định phải quay lại._ Ít nhất là trong hai ngày này, không được xảy ra chuyện gì không vui. Nếu có thể, anh chỉ muốn lưu lại những gì vẹn nguyên, tốt đẹp nhất. Trước kia không có cơ hội thử qua, cho nên anh càng hi vọng lần này có thể đạt được viên mãn.

Thế là anh nắm lấy tay cậu van nài, còn Jaemin cũng không còn cách nào khác đành để mặc anh kéo đi. Jaemin nói anh mặc thêm đồ vào, nhưng anh chỉ lắc đầu. Trời vẫn còn rét buốt, hơi lạnh ập tới khi anh vừa đặt chân bước vào bên trong, buông vội tay Jaemin ra, anh nhanh chóng nhảy lên giường, xốc tấm chăn còn đẫm hơi lạnh rồi vùi người vào bên trong. Không lâu sau Jaemin cũng chui vào trong chăn.

Điều cần thiết nhất lúc này chính là hơi ấm cơ thể, thứ duy nhất có thể sưởi ấm đối phương tốt hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Jaemin lập tức kéo khóa chiếc áo mà Jeno đang mặc, kéo quần lót của anh xuống. Jeno cũng giúp cậu cởi quần. Sau đó, hai cơ thể trần trụi quấn lấy nhau, gương mặt mỗi lúc một gần. Khoảng cách xích lại, hai môi chạm nhau, dường như có hôn cả một ngày trời cũng là không đủ. Động tác ban đầu như muốn khảm nhập đối phương vào máu thịt mình dần trở nên dịu dàng hơn. Cậu nằm sấp trên người anh, đụng chạm bắt đầu kịch liệt. Hơi nóng lan toả khắp lồng ngực khi mười ngón tay đan lồng vào nhau. Khi Jeno dần thả lỏng cơ thể đã suy yếu của mình, thì nụ hôn tưởng chừng như bất tận kia lại đột ngột kết thúc.

.

Jeno mở to mắt, trông thấy Jaemin ở cự li gần đang nhìn mình, tựa như đã nghiêm túc nhìn anh không chớp mắt một lúc lâu. Hai người đối mặt trong giây lát, sau đó cậu hôn nhẹ lên trán anh, vuốt ve tóc anh, rồi hôn dần lên chóp mũi cùng khóe mắt. Jaemin vừa giữ ánh nhìn, vừa nâng tay anh, hôn lên mỗi một đầu ngón tay. Nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn rồi lại đưa lưỡi ra liếm như đùa giỡn. Thực sự, dù có nhắm mắt lại cậu cũng có thể nhận ra được mỗi một bộ phận trên cơ thể anh. Lúc này, những vết tích trong kí ức từng mảnh, từng mảnh đều được tìm về. Cuối cùng, bờ môi dịu dàng đặt nhẹ lên gò má Jeno. Đôi mắt nhắm lại giữa nụ hôn mở ra chậm hơn Jeno trong tích tắc, hàng mi cong dài run lên nhè nhẹ. Tất cả...Toàn bộ, đều trở nên ấm áp lạ thường. Lồng ngực anh bất giác nóng ran. Dường như có thứ gì đó chôn chặt trong lòng đang ầm ầm phát nổ. Cả trái tim vô thức ướt đầm đìa.

'...'

Jeno cắn môi, lấy tay mình đè lại hai hốc mắt. Sống mũi cay xè khiến mắt anh mờ đi vì hơi nước. Cảm xúc đột nhiên dâng trào khiến nước mắt không kiềm lại được mà vỡ òa. Jeno thấy cả người mình nóng ran, đầu đau nhức không thể chịu được. Đã rất lâu rồi anh không khóc như vậy. Lúc chia tay Jaemin anh không khóc, ngay cả trước và sau thời điểm đó cũng vậy. Thế nhưng người cảm thấy mất mát trong chuyện này, không chỉ có mỗi một mình anh. Bên tai anh vang lên giọng nói của cậu

'anh đang khóc sao?'

.

'giám đốc, nhìn tôi này. sao anh lại khóc?'

Nghe thấy âm thanh không giấu được sự lo lắng, nước mắt anh càng chảy tràn. Jeno không biết vì sao mình lại khóc, anh cũng không muốn biết lí do. Chỉ là anh, có nhiều điều muốn nói, cũng có rất nhiều điều muốn hỏi. _Jaemin, Jaemin à_. Anh vội vàng gọi tên cậu, nhưng đến khi âm thanh chực thoát ra khỏi miệng, tất cả chỉ còn vang lên 3 chữ

'anh yêu em'

Không biết đã bao lâu rồi Jeno chưa nói ra điều này. Nhưng ngẫm nghĩ lại thì, trước kia anh đã từng nói với ai ba chữ này đâu. Cho đến hiện tại, thì đây là lần đầu tiên anh nói với Jaemin. Hóa ra từ trước đến giờ anh vẫn chưa từng nói ra khỏi miệng mình. Nghĩ đến đấy, tiếng khóc càng vang lên thổn thức.

Thực ra, đó luôn là điều mà anh tâm niệm kể từ sau khi cả hai gặp lại. Muốn nói rất nhiều điều, nhưng lại sợ hãi bị vứt bỏ, nên từng câu từng chữ cứ thế mà giấu mãi không thể nói ra. Vậy mà giờ đây đã có thể yên lòng mà trút hết. Dù cho Jaemin không sao chấp nhận được những giọt nước mắt và tâm tình kích động của Jeno lúc này, thì anh cũng không còn gì để nói nữa. Jeno không cần một đáp án thuyết phục, anh chỉ muốn trút hết nỗi lòng mình. Hóa ra, một Jaemin đã từng bày tỏ với anh hàng trăm lần trước kia, đã giấu trong lòng những tâm tình như vậy. Nếu đúng là như thế, thì Jeno cảm thấy mình có lỗi quá nhiều. _Xin lỗi em, và cảm ơn em. Anh. Thực sự. Cũng yêu em._

'... nói yêu em mà sao lại khóc'

.

'sao có thể vừa khóc vừa nói ra những lời như thế'

Jeno lắc đầu. _Em đừng nghĩ nhiều, chỉ là muốn em biết anh yêu em mà thôi_. Nhưng tiếng khóc thổn thức khiến Jeno không nói được thành lời. Anh lấy tay che miệng lại ngăn không cho tiếng nức nở thêm nghẹn ngào, nhưng ngay lập tức lại bị Jaemin gỡ ra, rồi choàng nó lên cổ cậu. Còn tay cậu vòng ra sau thắt lưng anh, ôm anh vào lòng mình.

Dù Jaemin đã từng nói, đừng đối xử tốt với cậu, vì như vậy sẽ khiến cậu không yên lòng.

Nhưng Jeno thực sự không nhớ nổi bản thân mình đã từng đối xử tốt với Jaemin. Anh chỉ nhớ từng có 1 lần. Vào 3 năm trước, trong chuyến du lịch cùng Jaemin trước khi chấm dứt mối quan hệ. Bản thân Jaemin không biết đó là chuyến đi để tạm biệt nên đã thấy vô cùng hạnh phúc, chỉ có Jeno biết lần này là lần cuối, nên mới muốn đối xử với cậu thật tốt. Trong những ngày ấy, anh đáp ứng tất cả đòi hỏi của cậu, với một nụ cười và ánh mắt vô cùng dịu dàng. Vì Jeno muốn bản thân mình sẽ nhớ thật kĩ, sẽ không bao giờ quên. Và anh cứ ngỡ rằng chỉ một lần như vậy là đủ. Đủ để cắt đứt hết những lưu luyến và day dứt. Ngỡ rằng chỉ cần anh đủ lạnh lùng lảng tránh một Jaemin đang đau khổ trước lời đề nghị chia tay, thì tất cả sẽ chấm dứt. Cho đến sau này khi vô tình gặp lại, lúc ấy Jeno mới bừng tỉnh ngộ. Tuy khó có thể thẳng thắn thừa nhận, nhưng Jeno đã thực sự yêu cậu mất rồi. Anh đã từng cố gắng gạt bỏ đi thứ tình cảm này, nhưng đã quá muộn. Lần nữa gặp lại, ngay cả lời bày tỏ rằng anh yêu cậu, rằng anh đã hối hận, cũng là quá muộn rồi.

Jaemin vẫn luôn khắc ghi những kí ức đau đớn nhường này. Bởi vì đó là kí ức chỉ thuộc về duy nhất hai người họ, và nếu Jaemin đã ghi nhớ tất cả đau thương ấy, thì anh cũng không thể sống trong thanh thản được nữa.

'đừng đối xử tốt với em, nếu không...em sẽ không yên lòng'

Thậm chí ngay cả bây giờ, Jeno cũng chưa từng đối xử tốt với cậu. Anh chỉ là xin nghỉ phép 2 ngày, sau đó mới tới đây. Chỉ là đáp ứng yêu cầu không được ra ngoài của cậu mà không thắc mắc bất cứ điều gì. Chỉ có như vậy mà cậu lại muốn anh đừng đối tốt với cậu, khiến cậu không yên lòng, nhưng lời này chẳng khác gì gai nhọn bất giác ghim vào lòng Jeno. _Anh chưa từng đối tốt với em, nghe em nói như vậy, anh thật sự thấy mình có lỗi._ Lúc này còn khóc lóc làm phiền Jaemin, biến việc ôm ấp, an ủi thành trách nhiệm của cậu. Buộc cậu phải ôm mình, phải nhẹ giọng dỗ dành.

.

Nước từ trên cao trút xuống.

Sau khi khóc một lúc, cả hai quyết định trở về phòng ngủ lớn. Dù sau đó không làm tình, nhưng Jeno vẫn thấy, được chạm vào Jaemin là điều tuyệt nhất. Jeno cựa quậy, nói rằng anh không muốn nằm trong bồn tắm, thế nên Jaemin lại cõng anh đi một vòng quanh phòng rồi mới quay lại. Tuy đã mệt mỏi không còn chút sức lực, nhưng một khi Jeno đã bộc phát tính trẻ con thì không gì có thể cản nổi anh. Lúc này khi đã ngâm mình trong bồn nước, Jeno lại càng khiến Jaemin tin rằng, chỉ cần ngâm mình trong nước ấm, mọi vấn đề đều sẽ được giải quyết ổn thỏa. Trước kia Jeno cũng đã từng kiên quyết lôi kéo một Jaemin mệt mỏi rã rời vào bồn tắm. Thế nhưng một Jaemin mỏi mệt khi ấy và một Jeno tâm trạng đầy hỗn loạn lúc này là hai trạng thái hoàn toàn khác nhau.

Sau khi lặng yên ngâm mình trong nước, tâm trạng Jeno dần trở nên tốt hơn, anh dụi hai mắt đẫm nuớc của mình, nhìn về phía Jaemin. Cảm nhận đuợc ánh mắt Jeno nhìn mình, Jaemin đưa tay ra đè lên hai con mắt sưng húp của anh. _Không cần biết anh có tin hay không, chỉ cần xoa xoa như thế này, có thể giúp mắt bớt sưng._ Jaemin rất am hiểu mấy chuyện này, nên anh cứ ngồi yên một lúc để cậu xoa cho mình. Sau khi kết thúc quá trình xoa mắt cho Jeno như rửa mặt cho em bé, cả hai còn nghịch nước một lúc. Vì lúc nãy Jeno khóc rất nhiều khiến Jaemin không khỏi hốt hoảng, nên cậu vẫn đối với anh rất cẩn thận, dịu dàng. Tuy Jeno cảm giác có chút lạ lẫm, nhưng anh vẫn thấy thích vô cùng. Sớm biết sẽ như lúc này, thì ngay từ đầu anh đã khóc lóc rồi bám dính lấy cậu cho xong. Không hiểu sao, trong đầu Jeno lại nảy ra một suy nghĩ như vậy.

'thật là kì lạ'

'lạ chỗ nào'

'thì... chỗ nào cũng lạ'

Jaemin khẽ khựng lại rồi tiến sát đến đối mặt với Jeno, nhẹ giọng nói

'giám đốc thì là người lớn, còn em cuối cùng vẫn chỉ là trẻ con, giám đốc vẫn luôn nghĩ như thế đúng không'

'...sao cơ'

'thật ra, cũng không hẳn là như vậy'

'em đang đùa anh sao'

'không phải.... nên nói thế nào nhỉ, khá là phức tạp'

Nhìn Jaemin đang trầm tư, trong lòng anh không khỏi có một chút bất an. Jeno chạm vào đầu gối cậu, lay nhẹ. Jaemin nhìn anh, nắm lấy tay anh và nở một nụ cười. Lúc nào cũng vậy, ở cậu luôn có một sự dịu dàng khiến anh bình tâm trở lại.

'em còn nghĩ, chỉ mình em là biết giận dữ, biết đau lòng trước tất cả những chuyện này'

'anh nổi giận lúc nào chứ'

'không nhất thiết phải nổi giận...'

_'em vẫn cho rằng chỉ có em mới biết nói yêu anh, chỉ có em là người đơn phương trong mối quan hệ này. cho nên em thấy rất khó chịu, cũng rất lo lắng.'_

.

'nhưng sau khi nghe được những lời anh nói, tình thế lúc này đã không giống với trước kia nữa, và em cũng đã suy tư rất nhiều'

'em đã nghĩ đến những gì'

'không có gì đáng kể đâu... Giám đốc hẳn cũng đã suy nghĩ rất nhiều đúng không?'

'thôi đừng nghĩ nữa, cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì hay ho'

'em xin lỗi'

Jeno bất giác nhìn cậu, muốn hỏi cậu vì sao lại xin lỗi, nhưng sự kinh ngạc đã khiến anh không thể thốt thành lời. Rõ ràng từ đầu cho đến bây giờ, người đối xử không tốt với cậu, lại còn làm ra rất nhiều chuyện sai trái là anh. Bản thân Jeno cũng hiểu rõ, từ đầu đến cuối anh đều nhớ rõ. Người cám dỗ đứa trẻ này là anh, người biết rõ tâm ý của cậu lại chẳng thể hiểu nổi lòng mình cũng là anh. Jaemin khi ấy chỉ là một cậu bé chật vật với đủ thứ cơm áo gạo tiền, và rồi bị đẩy đến trước mặt anh. Tuy rằng không biết hết được những thủ đoạn trong ngành giải trí, nhưng Jeno lại nắm rất rõ thứ trò chơi quyền lực mang tên 'tài trợ'.

Jeno nắm giữ trong tay tiền tài và quyền lực, cũng đã nắm chắc một phần lợi thế trong trò chơi này. Còn Jaemin cùng lắm là nhận được những món đồ đắt tiền từ anh, mà cái giá cậu phải trả lại là cả tuổi trẻ của mình. Thế nhưng ngay từ khi bắt đầu, điều mà Jaemin muốn lại là thứ mà Jeno không thể cho cậu. Vốn dĩ không có cách nào có thể cân đo đong đếm được, và dù cho có định ra được một cái giá, thì nó chẳng thấm vào đâu so với tất cả những gì mà cậu đã trao cho anh. Nếu dùng tiền và thời gian mà có thể bù đắp lại được những mất mát ấy thì thật tốt. Nhưng trái tim của Jeno mới là thứ mà anh không thể giao ra. Vì không đành lòng đưa trái tim mình ra cho cậu, nên Jeno đã giấu nó đi vờ như anh không có. Cho dù cuối cùng anh cũng trao cho Jaemin tấm chân tình mà cậu hằng mong đợi, thì vẫn có quá nhiều sai lầm không thể cứu vãn.

Dù cho anh có thật sự nhớ hết tất cả, thì vẫn có những sai lầm mà đến chính anh cũng không thể nhận ra. Chắc hẳn anh đã làm rất nhiều, rất nhiều chuyện khiến cậu đau lòng. Và một Jaemin vô tội lòng đầy tổn thương lại phải nhún nhường nói lời xin lỗi, cầu xin sự tha thứ từ anh. _Rốt cuộc là tại sao_...

'em đã từng rất giận anh, ghét anh, hận anh'

.

'sau này vẫn hận anh, ghét anh, nên mới đối xử tệ với anh. Em xin lỗi'

Jaemin đưa bàn tay ra khỏi làn nước ấm, dịu dàng vuốt tóc anh. Jeno ngơ ngác nhìn cậu. Đúng là cậu đã đối xử không tốt với anh. Kể từ ngày gặp lại cho đến giờ, cậu chưa từng để Jeno sống yên ổn một ngày nào. Tính tình cậu nóng nảy hơn so với trước kia, lại thường xuyên cáu giận. Có một khoảng thời gian, cậu còn không thèm để ý bất cứ điều gì Jeno nói và hoài nghi anh.

Có những lúc Jeno bị đuổi đi vô cớ, cũng có những lúc giây trước vừa bị đuổi đi giây sau đã bị Jaemin kéo lại mắng cho một trận khiến anh không khỏi bối rối. Lúc ấy vừa ngỡ ngàng, vừa sợ hãi, lại có chút đau lòng. Nhưng Jeno không hề oán trách cậu, vì anh biết bản thân mình của trước kia còn lạnh lùng và tàn nhẫn hơn rất nhiều lần. Và thế là Jeno cứ chờ đợi. Jaemin giờ đây lại có điểm tương đồng với bản thân anh của trước kia, nhưng cũng không hoàn toàn là giống. Bởi Jeno từ trước đến nay, chưa từng quay đầu nhìn lại hay đuổi theo cậu. Nếu Jeno nghe lời và rời đi ngay lập tức, Jaemin sẽ trở nên bực dọc, thậm chí có đôi lúc còn lộ ra dáng vẻ khao khát được yêu thương như ngày trước. Cho nên khoảnh khắc mà cánh cửa kia đóng lại, Jeno vẫn cảm nhận được rằng, anh có thể kiên trì. Nếu Jaemin cần thời gian để chữa lành và tha thứ, anh hi vọng rằng những tháng ngày sai trái và đau đớn kia sẽ được bù đắp lại đủ đầy, và anh sẵn lòng gánh lấy tất cả. Trước kia, Jeno đã nghĩ rằng ngày ấy còn xa lắm. Nghĩ rằng phải lâu thật lâu sau này Jaemin mới có thể mở lòng và chấp nhận anh một lần nữa. Jeno đã từng nói với chính mình như vậy, tự nhủ rằng anh vẫn có thể tiếp tục kiên trì.

'nhưng mà nhìn thấy anh vừa khóc vừa nói yêu em, em thực sự lo cho anh sao? thật sự không phải vì nghe được câu xin lỗi mới nói ra đâu'

'giờ thì em hết giận rồi.'

.

'hình như em không tài nào ghét giám đốc được, có lẽ đời này em được sinh ra là để yêu anh đấy.'

Đúng như lời Jaemin nói, anh cảm thấy may mắn vì cuối cùng cậu cũng thay đổi suy nghĩ của mình, nhưng mặt khác, Jeno vẫn cảm thấy có lỗi với cậu. Cảm giác bình yên đang dần xâm lấn tâm trí khiến Jeno muốn bật khóc một lần nữa, nhưng anh không khóc được, mà chỉ khẽ gật đầu, tiến lại gần Jaemin. Anh cuộn tròn người lại, tựa đầu mình lên gối cậu và nhắm mắt. Cơ thể Jaemin cũng co lại, như đang phủ lên người Jeno, rồi cậu tựa đầu mình lên đầu anh.

.

Tất cả quần áo đều đã bị lấy đi, và dường như Jaemin khá là hứng thú với chuyện này. Dù sao thì Jeno cũng không cần phải xuống giường nên việc phối hợp với cậu không quá khó đối với anh. Cởi hết quần áo ra thì có gì tốt nhỉ? _Em đã bảo là tốt mà._ Jeno vẫn không biết có gì tốt, lúc này đang là mùa đông, _nhưng có nhất định phải ở lì trong nhà như thế hay không_. Jeno vừa thì thầm vừa cuốn chăn lại quanh người mình chặt chẽ. Sau khi tắm rửa xong xuôi, cơ thể anh đã không còn bao nhiêu sức lực. Từ hôm qua đến giờ đã làm bao nhiêu lần Jeno cũng không thể đếm hết được. Mặc cho anh van xin nức nở, Jaemin vẫn làm bộ không nghe thấy gì. Mãi cho đến khi Jeno nói anh vẫn chưa có gì bỏ bụng, cậu mới thấy áy náy mà lui lại. Dĩa bánh kem kia là thứ đồ cuối cùng mà Jeno ăn để lót dạ. Kem bơ và dâu tươi trộn lẫn vào nhau nhoe nhoét, nhìn không ra hình thù. Một phần ba chiếc bánh bị Jaemin nhét vào trong cơ thể, phần còn lại bị cậu bôi lên người mặc sức cắn xé.

.

'thư kí Kim lo lắng cho giám đốc đấy'

'lo lắng cái gì'

'lo anh cảm thấy không khỏe'

'thấy chưa, lẽ ra nên để anh đi nhận đồ.'

Trong nhà không còn gì để ăn nữa. Nghĩ kĩ thì hai người có thể gọi đồ ăn mang đến, nhưng sợ rằng Jaemin sẽ bị nhân viên giao hàng nhận ra, còn Jeno lại không có quần áo để mặc, nên phương án này đã bị bác bỏ. Tuy rằng còn có người giúp việc, nhưng việc này vẫn phải thông qua thư kí Kim mới biết được số điện thoại liên lạc, nên chi bằng gọi trực tiếp cho anh ta còn hơn. Hôm nay đã là giáng sinh, nhưng sau trưa hôm nay, có lẽ Jeno sẽ quay trở lại công ty, bởi vì suy cho cùng, anh vẫn là một người ham công tiếc việc. Cho nên lần này đành phải nhờ thư kí Kim mua pizza mang đến.

'không biết sao lại phải lo lắng đến vậy nhỉ?'

'thì công việc chủ yếu của anh ta là lo cho anh mà'

'điều này em có thể hiểu, nhưng cũng không cần phải lo cho cả đời sống tình dục của anh như thế'

Jeno trừng mắt nhìn khiến tiếng lầm bầm của Jaemin ngưng bặt, miệng cậu bĩu ra dường như còn muốn nói gì đó nữa nhưng lại thôi. Trước đó cả hai đã tranh cãi một lúc về vấn đề ra ngoài nhận đồ ăn. Ý định tự mình ra ngoài nhận đồ từ thư kí Kim của Jeno bị Jaemin bác bỏ kịch liệt. Cậu nói, _không được, em không muốn._ Jeno hiểu tâm trạng của Jaemin, nhưng anh không tài nào hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của cậu. Jaemin biết thư kí Kim là người kề cận với anh nhất, nên trong lòng cậu đôi lúc không khỏi thấy ghen tị.

Nhưng thực ra, thư kí Kim là người đứng giữa kết nối cho Jeno và cậu, quan trọng hơn hết, anh ta là straight, cũng không giống như trong fanfic mà các fan của Jaemin hay viết, tất cả nhân vật trong đó đều là gay. Jeno nói, thư kí Kim là người đã có gia đình nhưng Jaemin vẫn cố chấp không nghe, còn phản bác lại anh rằng, _chẳng phải giám đốc cũng đã từng kết hôn đấy sao_ , sau đó thì cậu không nói gì nữa. Nhìn Jaemin như vậy, dù cho thư kí Kim đã có 3 đứa con, thì cậu vẫn sẽ không buông lỏng nghi ngờ.

'thử đổi lại lập trường mà nghĩ xem, em cũng có rất nhiều đồng nghiệp thân thiết mà. thỉnh thoảng còn truyền ra tin đồn không hay, anh cũng có truy cứu đâu'

Nếu muốn dò xét lẫn nhau, thì người gặp bất lợi trong chuyện này sẽ là Jeno. _Giờ anh muốn tính toán từng chuyện một à?_ Lúc nói ra câu này, gương mặt Jaemin trầm hẳn xuống. Vậy nên Jeno đành phải nhượng bộ không nói tiếp nữa.

'pizza còn nóng chứ'

Anh lặng lẽ chuyển chủ đề, có lẽ Jaemin cũng nhận ra nên mới đáp lại

'vẫn ngon mà'

'ừ, nhưng hình như hơi nguội...hay là đem đi hâm nóng lại đã?'

'không sao, vẫn ngon mà'

.

'nồi niêu trong bếp vẫn còn dùng được, tiếc là không có nguyên liệu nấu ăn... nếu có trứng và cơm ăn liền là có thể nấu cho anh ăn rồi.'

'sao cơ?'

'nấu ăn'

'nấu ăn? em muốn làm cơm cho anh à?'

'vâng, tuy không ngon lành gì, nhưng ít ra vẫn ăn được'

Lần đầu tiên nghe cậu nói vậy, hai mắt Jeno mở to. Anh lặng nhìn Jaemin đang gãi má vì ngượng. Đừng nói là nấu ăn, anh còn không nghĩ Jaemin biết hâm nóng bánh mì. _Thật kì diệu._ Na Jaemin và nấu ăn, đúng là việc không tưởng. Nhưng Jeno vẫn cảm giác rằng, món ăn cậu nấu nhất định sẽ rất ngon.

Nghĩ vậy, đột nhiên Jeno không còn hứng thú với miếng pizza ngon lành mà anh đang ăn nữa. Nhưng Jeno vẫn bình tĩnh nhai đồ ăn trong miệng, che giấu đi sự kinh ngạc của mình mà nhẹ giọng nói.

'còn anh chẳng biết làm gì cả'

'em cũng nghĩ là giám đốc không biết, bình thường bận rộn như vậy, cũng cần có người ở bên chăm sóc.'

'vậy còn em, sao lại biết nấu ăn'

'em phải biết chứ. trước kia còn sống ở kí túc xá, chứ giờ em đã sống một mình rồi.'

Tuy ngoài mặt Jeno chỉ gật nhẹ đầu rồi tiếp tục ăn pizza, thế nhưng trong lòng anh vẫn không thôi nghĩ về những điều Jaemin vừa nói. _Chỉ cần có nguyên liệu là có thể nấu, đúng không._ Từ trước đến nay, một ngày ba bữa đều là Jeno tự mình mua. Ăn một bữa cơm đều phải trả tiền. Hoặc là dùng bữa mà người giúp việc ở nhà đúng giờ chuẩn bị, hoặc là ăn cơm tiệm, không thì đặt hàng giao đến, cũng giống như bao người khác. Từ những ngày sống tự lập cho đến khi đã kết hôn, Jeno đều trải qua những ngày như vậy.

Chỉ một câu nói vu vơ lại khiến anh không ngừng suy nghĩ. Vừa hiếu kì vừa khao khát, kiềm lòng không được mà lên tiếng.

'lần sau nấu cho anh nhé'

'...thật sao?'

'ừ. lần sau, khi em có dịp nghỉ ngơi ấy'

.

'chỉ cần trứng gà và cơm ăn liền là có thể làm cơm, đúng không?'

Trước câu hỏi của Jeno, Jaemin không biết phải trả lời thế nào, cậu bèn thả miếng pizza đang ăn trong tay xuống, ngơ ngác nhìn anh. Jeno vừa ăn xong miếng bánh thứ 2 thì không ăn nữa, vừa dùng khăn giấy cẩn thận lau khóe miệng và những ngón tay, vừa hướng mắt nhìn cậu, chờ đợi một câu trả lời.

'nhưng mà khác đi một chút sẽ tốt hơn.'

'khác cái gì?'

'không nhất thiết phải dùng cơm ăn liền'

'em còn biết nấu cơm sao'

'chỉ cần có nồi cơm điện, thì giám đốc cũng có thể nấu cơm.'

'vậy em muốn một nồi cơm điện đúng không? và gạo nữa?'

'ăn một lần thôi thì không cần phải mua nồi với gạo đâu. tự em mua là được'

Jaemin chấm dứt cuộc nói chuyện tại đây. Giao hẹn sẽ nấu cơm cho anh vẫn còn đó, thế nhưng cảm giác trong lòng có chút kì lạ. _Em ăn xong rồi à? Ăn thêm một chút nữa đi._ Lần này, Jeno lại ngơ ngác nhìn cậu ăn pizza. Dường như anh cảm thấy, hoặc là do ảo giác, bầu không khí xung quanh cả hai đột nhiên trầm xuống. Jeno có thể xem như không có gì xảy ra cả, nhưng trong lòng anh thấy không được tự nhiên. Cẩn thận suy nghĩ trong chốc lát, sự nặng nề ấy không hẳn là do bầu không khí, mà còn hiện diện ngay trong lòng mình.

'nếu như không chỉ là một lần thì sao'

.

'có thể là nhiều lần, chục lần, trăm lần...'

Lúc này, Jeno không còn suy nghĩ quá sâu xa nữa. Anh chỉ nói ra những điều mà mình muốn.

'em không muốn nhiều lần nữa sao?'

'không, em không có ý đó'

'vậy sao không ăn nữa đi. ăn hết cho anh.'

'không phải vậy mà...'

Chỉ còn lại một miếng pizza, nhưng không biết Jaemin đã nhìn nó ngập ngừng trong bao lâu. Lâu đến mức trong lòng cậu không khỏi gấp gáp, khiến cậu vội vàng nhét cả một miếng lớn vào miệng. Tuy ngoài mặt không thể hiện ra, nhưng khi nuốt xuống, cả gương mặt và hai tai cậu đều đỏ bừng. Jeno thấy vậy cũng đỏ mặt. Lại có chút khô nóng. Anh xốc lại tấm chăn, bất giác phát hiện ra cơ thể mình vẫn còn đang trần trụi nên mới vội vàng kéo chăn choàng lại lên người. Jaemin lúc này đã ăn xong miếng bánh, dường như có điều muốn nói với anh, nhưng sau đó lại thôi không nói nữa. Cậu lẳng lặng nhìn anh chăm chú một lúc mới lên tiếng.

'chục lần, hay trăm lần, em đều sẽ nấu cho anh'

.

'nếu giám đốc muốn, em sẽ làm, giám đốc muốn gì, em cũng sẽ làm.'

Jaemin vừa nói vừa chầm chậm đóng lại hộp pizza, vờ như không ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Jeno, nhưng ánh mắt lại vụng trộm quan sát.

'nhưng mà...cầu hôn thì có hơi...'

'cầu hôn ư?'

'không phải đang cầu hôn sao?'

'không phải á?'

'không phải sao? em còn tưởng...'

Jeno há hốc. Lời nói mang ý tứ như vậy, sao lại có thể nói ra dễ dàng. Mặc kệ Jeno vẫn đang chớp mắt bối rối, Jaemin vừa im lặng một lúc lại bắt đầu tự lẩm bẩm. _Rõ ràng muốn người ta nấu cơm cả chục lần, cả trăm lần. Ý tứ kì lạ như thế, sẽ khiến người ta hiểu lầm mà. Tự mình tới đây nấu cơm mà còn chẳng có người ăn, không phải giống như ông già sao? Cơm nước gì tầm này, đi mà ăn pizza đi. Nói mua nồi cơm điện làm gì không biết..._

Tiếng lẩm bẩm vẫn không dứt. Bởi hoàn toàn không ngờ rằng chuyện cầu hôn này lại xấu hổ đến vậy. _Sao đột nhiên lại bất ngờ như thế? Thậm chí còn chưa nói đồng ý hay không. Nhưng mà..._

'em định sẽ chuyển đến đây'

.

'em không thể chuyển đến đây đột ngột như vậy được, để anh chuyển. dù sao anh cũng sắp chuyển nhà rồi. cứ như vậy đi.'

'thế thì mua nồi cơm điện mới có ích chứ. số người giúp việc ngày thường có thể giảm xuống, lúc em đến, bọn họ có thể rời đi. như vậy là tốt nhất.'

'thật ra dù em không nấu cơm cho anh, anh cũng sẽ chuyển đến đây. anh muốn đợi ở nơi này. như vậy cũng không cần chơi trò ngưu lang, chức nữ với em nữa... anh đùa đấy, thỉnh thoảng chơi 1 chút cũng không sao'

Jeno còn rất nhiều điều muốn nói, nhưng Jaemin đột nhiên tiến lại gần khiến anh không biết nên nói gì tiếp theo. Cậu giữ lấy gương mặt anh, hôn lên đôi môi anh, chiếc lưỡi luồn vào thăm dò khoang miệng. Jeno chợt nghĩ, anh vừa mới ăn xong, răng còn chưa kịp đánh...thế nhưng thấy Jaemin như vậy, anh cũng ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống. _là vì thế này mới không cho anh mặc quần áo ư._ Jeno vừa trách Jaemin, vừa hấp tấp giúp cậu cởi bỏ chiếc áo thun đang mặc.

.

'vậy là anh vừa cầu hôn em rồi'

'anh không có, a...a...'

'không có sao?'

'a...a!! đau!! em đừng hỏi nữa'

'được rồi, vậy chuyện này nói sau nhé'

'muốn anh cầu hôn sao? ưm...'

'em tiến vào nhé'


End file.
